Traicionada por el amor
by meli2527
Summary: Un ser maligno sometera a los villanos de la Ciudad Milagro a un plan siniestro para destruir a El Tigre ,y Frida con el corazón roto le dira a Manny lo que ocurre...¿pero Frida llegara a tiempo a el o ya sera demasiado tarde? MxF COMPLETO!
1. Prologo

**hola chicos y chicas del fanfiction estoy con mi segunda historia de el tigre…llamada "Traicionada por el amor" se me ocurrió cuando la estaba escribiendo ….**

**bueno gracias a las personas que comentaron en mi historia anterior ..sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi y me motivan a seguir escribiendo historias mejores a las anteriores … solo quiero decir que esta es mi primera larga que tendra como máximo 12 capitulos ;)**

**esta hisotria tendra suspenso , acción , traición , un poco de humor y romance mxf y un poco de dxz.**

**El tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge r. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Traicionada por el Amor:**** Parte 1 **

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad milagro y habían dos chicos que iban caminado por las calles de esta ciudad llena de crimen e infamia… se trataba de Manny y Frida que andaban distantes uno del otro , Frida y Manny no podían ni mirarse a los ojos , ni cruzarse en el camino , sus rostros solo formaban una señal de un odio tan fuerte como la sangre hirviendo y todo esto por lo que había pasado "esa vez" . Frida no quería dirigirle la palabra a Manny había herido sus sentimientos todo había cambiado para ella …excepto sus sentimientos por el , no sabia como cambiarlo ….ella a veces hubiera deseado que esa pelea nunca haya existido entre los dos ….tenia el corazón totalmente roto .

Todo comenzó una tarde en la escuela leone cuando Manny y Frida aun eran amigos. los dos hacían lo mejor que sabían hacer hacerle bromas a las personas….esta vez usaron globos con agua y empezaron a lanzarlos a todos los que estaban caminado….ya habían pasado 10 minutos y seguían lanzando globos de camino a la escuela ….pero en uno de esos tiros se dirigío a nada menos que a …chakal. cuando los dos chicos al voltearon a verlo querían contenerse la risa pero….

-¡A MI OFICINA! – dijo chakal mas furioso que nunca , y Manny y Frida se fueron caminado mirando a chakal muy molesto

Al llegar a la oficina…

-¿Saben cuantos días deben quedarse castigados? – dijo chakal

-emm…. ¿diez? – dijo Manny algo nervioso

-¡186! - grito en llamas a su vez aterrorizando a los dos chicos

-¿Pero que podemos hacer para compensarlo? …¿si no hay suficientes días en el año para hacerlo? – dijo Frida titiritando del miedo

-Tendran que hacer trabajo comunitario – dijo chakal

-¡¿OTRA VEZ? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Pero director el ultimo trabajo que hicimos fue con unos ancianos que nos engañaron para que le robáramos a sartana – dijo Manny molesto

-Si no pensamos volver a ese sitio de nuevo – dijo Frida en acuerdo con Manny

-Bueno tienen que hacer algo para compensar su castigo – dijo chakal

-¿Bueno y que quiere que hagamos? – dijo Frida frotándose el cuello

-Bueno últimamente las condiciones de la escuela han estado bajando debido a las travesuras de ustedes dos asi que…- dijo chakal con una cara maliciosa

-Oiga no nos obligara a limpiar la escuela ….¿o si? – dijo Manny

-no no lo hare …..porque si no lo hacen tendre que darles una…¡ EXPULSION! – dijo chakal otra vez en llamas

-¿QUE? ..eso no es justo no puede obligarnos a hacerlo – dijo Manny cruzando los brazos

-entonces tendre que expulsarlos a los dos – dijo chakal

-esta bien… esta bien limpiaremos la escuela – dijo Frida tampandole la boca a Manny antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

-HECHO – dijo chakal estrechando la mano con frida

-bien! y cuando empezamos? – dijo Frida

-hoy en la noche y tendrán la compañía de..– dijo chakal ..pero Frida al ver a la persona que estaba presentando…

-¡¿ZOE AVEZ? ..esta bromeando? – dijo Frida mirando con odio a su archí-enemiga

-ella los acompañara en el trabajo de este fin de semana y si veo algún desastre cuando vuelva el lunes..tendre que enviar a uno de ustedes a un reformatorio militar ¿esta hecho?- dijo chakal

-pero ..pero..¿porque ella? – dijo Frida muy enojada estaba indignada de que zoe su peor enemiga la acompañara

-porque tiene que cumplir una sentencia por los crímenes que ha causado estos últimos días y si no cumple su sentencia tendre que expulsarla de la escuela- dijo chakal

-¿pero como que crímenes? – dijo Frida confundida

-esta señorita resulta que es… Cuervo Negro – dijo chakal muy convencido

-pero en la feria de ciencias tu….. – dijo Manny

-esa era mi abuela con mi traje para poderlos engañar ¡JA! …y funciono! hasta que hicieron unas pruabas de ADN y he me aquí con ustedes par de bobos – dijo zoe minetras intercambiaba miradas de odio con Frida.

-bien los vere el lunes y mas vale que esta escuela este en buenas condiciones..porque si no ya saben lo que les espera –dijo chakal dejándolos con una risa malvada

-bueno entonces ¿nos vemos hoy en la noche zoe? – dijo Manny acercándose a zoe

-emm si como quieras- dijo zoe sin nada mas que decir… se fue

-manny ….¿ te sigue gustando zoe? – dijo Frida algo nerviosa

-¿QUE? …¿ELLA? ….noooo- dijo Manny algo nervioso

-Manny… - dijo Frida mirándolo molesta

-bueno si un poco pero … - dijo pero se pudo percatar de algo- ¿y por que te importa tanto?- dijo Manny con una cara picara

-no no es que me importe digo….vamos Manny no la conoces bien –dijo Frida muy nerviosa

-es cierto no la conozco bien ….pero Frida todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ..puede de que te agrade – dijo Manny

-bueno..esta bien…..pero si se pone fastidiosa conmigo se acabo….¿OK? y le hare lo peor que haya visto en su vida– dijo Frida estrechando la mano con Manny para cerrar el trato

-ok.. –dijo Manny- oye Frida que te parece si mientras esperamos a que llegue la noche vamos a los videojuegos maya – dijo Manny

-¡BIEN!..me parece una buena idea – dijo Frida feliz

-si….ah y frida – dijo Manny

-¿si Manny? – dijo Frida

-no podemos ir si me sigues estrechando la mano – dijo Manny

-ah si cierto jejeje –dijo Frida soltando la mano de Manny y a la vez ambos sonrojándose ..y se fueron directo a los videojuegos

mientras tanto en el volcán de la ciudad milagro un ser maligno vigilaba los movimientos de Manny y Frida en una pantalla gigante…..

-que chicos tan ingenuos al creer que se ya se han liberado por fin de mi – dijo una sombra oculta en la oscuridad

-pero hay que atacar ¡ya! ..antes de alguien mas lo haga – dijo otra sombra con ojos rojos

-¡PACIENCIA! – dijo la sombra – debemos esperar el momento perfecto para atacar…y ese momento es cuando por fin el tigre confie en ti y que esa linda niña peliazul sea olvidada de su mente para siempre ..asi el tigre bajara la guardia y con la confianza que te tendrá lo guiaras hacia su destino final … empezaremos hoy en la noche a poner en acción el primer paso a su destrucción…y tu eres la indicada para eso…¿o no …zoe? – dijo la sombra

-si por supuesto …..cualquier cosa por deshacerme de esa inútil peliazul – dijo zoe saliendo de las sombras transformada en la cuervo

-juntos somos invencibles y nadie puede separarnos – dijo la sombra maligna

-en eso tienes razón…Django – dijo cuervo

-si… por fin el tigre pagara por haberme traicionado y tener a esa linda diosa de cabello azul a su lado y no conmigo – dijo Django molesto de los celos

-pero no que íbamos a sacar a Suarez de su vida?- dijo cuervo confundida

-si… y con eso quiero decir que ella no sera parte de su vida ….porque cuando llegue el momento la pondré en contra suya asi el tigre no podrá hacerme daño si tengo a su querida noviecita con una herramienta para destruirlo a el y al resto de la ciudad milagro – dijo Django

-¡WOW! ..ese plan es algo frio y desalmado…me gusta – dijo cuervo

-lo primero que tienes que hacer es hacer que el tigre confie plenamente en ti y deje a Frida a un costado y dejándola sin esperanzas es ahí donde entro yo…el resto es pan comido- dijo Django

-estoy segura de que este plan no fallara- dijo cuervo

-el tigre no sabe que su final se acerca … ….jajaja – dijo Django soltando una risotada malévola

-vaya para ser el mas chico de tu familia eres bueno haciendo planes macabros…- dijo cuervo

-¿en serio?- dijo Django con una sonrisa

-¡si!...esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de un …– dijo cuervo (ella estaba a punto de decirle su verdad a Django XD)

-¿de un que? – dijo Django

-de un maestro del mal nunca nadie había sido tan bueno en eso como tu… - dijo cuervo algo sonrojada

-¿en serio? – dijo Django – y el tigre ya no te gusta?..solo por curiosidad – dijo Django rojo de los nervios

-emm….no porque me di cuenta que no era mi tipo – dijo cuervo – pero si estoy dispuesta a hacer que le rompa el corazón a Suarez – dijo cuervo con una cara maliciosa

-bien solo nos queda esperar a que llegue la noche – dijo Django cruzando sus esqueléticos brazos.

en eso sono la campana de la escuela leone y por su pantalla se vio a manny (transformado en el tigre) y a Frida corriendo a hacia la escuela para poder empezar a cumplir su sentencia de limpiar la escuela.

-bien esa es tu señal ….sal y asegurate de que este plan salga a la perfeccion..todo depende de ti – dijo Django

-No te defraudare eso tenlo por seguro – dijo cuervo saliendo del volcán

-Tigre tu final esta mas cerca de lo que imaginas – dijo Django desapareciendo en las sombras

_Continuara…_

**hasta aquí es hasta donde puedo continuar pero seguire con esta historia cuando me sea posible**

**dejen reviews :)**

**bye!**


	2. El Comienzo

**perdón por demorarme tanto es que estaba muy ocupada con mis estudios pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**y para no hacer tanto palabreo les dejo mi segunda parte de mi historia**

**no se preocupen la tercera parte y las demás no demorare en subirlas esta vez :) **

**Traicionada por el amor **

Segundo Capitulo : El Comienzo

Manny y Frida se dirigían a la escuela leone para cumplir su sentencia por las travesuras que habían hecho y pensaban que con solo limpiar la escuela se librarían de su castigo pero no sabían que lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir y como les podría afectar…no sospechaban de nada ni nadie…los dos estaban sin pensar de cómo iba a dar resultado todo

-ay….no puedo creer que vaya a limpiar la escuela con la estúpida de Zoe avez esa chica si que de verdad me hace enojar – dijo Frida

-vamos Frida solo dale una oportunidad – dijo Manny – puede que le caigas bien

-por que le caería bien si somos enemigas desde el kínder – dijo Frida

-¿desde el kínder? ¿pero que paso? – dijo Manny

-no quisiera hablar sobre eso ….en serio – dijo Frida cabizbaja

-¿Por qué?-

-¿sabes que Manny? no nos concentremos en eso …mejor vamos a la escuela cumplimos la sentencia y hacemos como si esto nunca haya pasado ¿ok? –

-esta bien –dijo Manny

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todavía no había llegado Zoe asi que mejor decidieron empezar …había pasado media hora y Zoe no llegaba y Manny y Frida tomaron un descanso.

- ¿Por que no viene Zoe? – dijo Frida frustrada – a puesto a que lo olvido …. quiere que hagamos el trabajo por ella y ella bien feliz cometiendo algún crimen…. ¿tiene la idea de cuanto trabajo estamos haciendo? – dijo Frida

-¿Qué trabajo si solo limpiamos una mesa de la cafetería – dijo Manny molesto

-si..¿ves? por eso digo que es mucho trabajo además ¿no pudieron encontrar a un conserje que hiciera el trabajo? – dijo Frida

-es que los otros conserjes no soportaban que les hiciéramos bromas cada vez que estaban a punto de dejar la escuela limpia – dijo Manny

-solo les lanzábamos comida podrida en forma de darles las gracias y asi nos lo agradece –dijo Frida

-si yo tampoco entiendo porque – dijo Manny…..

Manny al voltear vio a Zoe entrar por la puerta de la escuela y se quedo sin habla para el Zoe era una chica linda y mala y bueno si lo era pero ….era traicionera, maligna , cruel y despiadada pero Manny ya sabia eso solo que no conocía su plan con Django .

-¿hola Zoe como estas? ….te ves linda hoy ..…. ¿es un nuevo peinado , nuevo maquillaje? – dijo Manny con cara picara

-la verdad no – dijo Zoe tratando de sonar amable

-claro….. – dijo Manny sonando seductor

-y díganme¿ ya hicieron algo? – dijo Zoe

-no la verdad no ….te estábamos esperando – dijo Manny nervioso – no seria lo mismo sin ti

-que lindo eres….- dijo Zoe mientras le daba a Manny un beso en la mejilla lo cual puso molesta a Frida

-bien comenzemos ..esta escuela no se va a limpiar sola ¿o si? – dijo Zoe

-después de ti preciosa – dijo Manny abriéndole la puerta de un salón de clase.. y justo cuando Frida iba a pasar Manny inconscientemente solto la puerta y es como si le hubiera dado a Frida un portazo en la cara … es como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de ella….pero pensó que había sido casual asi que no hubo rencor…hasta el momento

Frida estaba limpiando el salón mientras Manny y Zoe estaban conversando ….y asi fue sucesivamente en todos los salones….hasta la madrugada .Manny y Zoe solo habían limpiado una mesa en cada salón mientras Frida limpiaba todo.

Ya había llegado el amanecer y Frida estaba cansada excepto Manny y Zoe que por hablar tanto no se percataron de la nocion del tiempo

-¿bien quieres ir a los videojuegos?- dijo Manny

-claro – dijeron Frida y Zoe

-emmm Frida en realidad se lo decía a Zoe pero si quieres puedes venir - dijo Manny

-claro – dijo Frida triste

-bien vamos – dijo Manny – Frida….¿vienes?

-si ahora los alcanzo – dijo Frida

Cuando Manny y Zoe se alejaron Frida empezó a caminar despacio

-no puedo creer que Manny no me haya tomado en cuenta en todo este tiempo….

-¡JA! apuesto a que solo esta jugando el siempre es asi el jamás me haria algo asi ….¿o si?

-noooo… los amigos no se dejan a un lado solo debe estar algo confundido es todo

-no tengo de por que enojarme con el asi que mejor ya me…..¡WOW! ya van a abrir los videojuegos mejor me apresuro ….. quiero romper el record de Supermacho 2 y tomar esas deliciosas malteadas que sirven ahí….

cuando Frida llego a los videojuegos encontró una fila enorme para las malteadas y vio como se acaban

-wow ….que bueno que no tengo que formar para las malteadas porque siempre Manny me guarda una siempre que llego tarde….¿ahora donde estará?

-¡hola Manny! – dijo Frida acercándose a Manny

-¿Quién?...ah hola Frida – dijo Manny con indiferencia

-veo que ahí tienes dos malteadas – dijo Frida

-puesss si – dijo Manny muy confundido

-¿y bien? –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-la malteada tienes que invitársela a alguien-

-asi claro –

-gracias Manny – dijo Zoe tomando la malteada

-¡oye! – dijo Frida

-¿Qué? – dijo Manny confundido

-¿y yo que? – dijo Frida triste

-asi tu …emmm tu paga la cuenta-

Manny y Zoe salieron de los videojuegos dejándola a Frida

-¿vas a pagar eso? – dijo el gerente de los videojuegos

-emmmmmmm….. si pero no tengo dinero – dijo Frida nerviosa

-entonces trabaja hasta podérmelo pagar – dijo el gerente entregándole un balde de agua y un trapeador - ¡TRABAJA! si quieres salir de aquí

-¡SI SEÑOR! – dijo Frida empezando a trapear

habían pasado dos horas limpiando el suelo , 6 horas recogiendo los trastes sucios de las mesas

llego la noche y Frida estaba agotada pero sabia que debía seguir con su sentecia y tenia la esperanza de Manny y zoe ya estaban avanzando con el algo

-¡manny! …-dijo Frida alegre – zoe – dijo Frida seria

-¿ya avanzaron con algo?

-emm si limpiamos….una silla – dijeron los dos

-uyy santo cielo ya es tarde tu madre debe estar preocupada ¿quieres que te lleve Zoe? – dijo Manny algo seductor

-no gracias puedo ir sola cuidate Manny – dijo Zoe plantándole un beso Manny ( de nuevo) y si …frida se puso con cara de celos

zoe se fue dejando a Manny y a Frida en la puerta de la escuela

-bien creo que debo irme adiós Zoe…digo Frida – y se fue

-bueno supongo que puedo caminar sola a casa además la escuela ya limpia asi que creo que ya cumpli mi sentencia ...adios reformatorio militar y adiós zoe avez…mañana no habrá mas zoe asi que manny tiene que salir conmigo- dijo Frida titiritando de los nervios pero después se tranquilizo - no es que me importe – y se dirigió a su casa

Frida iba caminando por el parque de la ciudad en la noche y vio un cartel que decía que las cucarachas picantes iban a dar un concierto en 3 dias Frida estaba emocionada.

ya casi era media noche y no había nadie formando aun en la fila pues el cartel que había visto Frida era el primero que habían puesto y eso quería decir de que nadie se había enterado mas que solo ella.

Frida compro dos entradas para ir con Manny no podía esperar a que llegara ese dia

Frida iba caminado feliz a su casa pero no se percataba de que alguien la estaba vigilando y ese era Django

-por fin nuestro plan esta dando su primer fruto….. no puedo esperar mas El tigre anda afilando esas garras por que tendras una batalla totalmente interminable – dijo Django

-zoe hiciste un excelente trabajo el dia de hoy …frida se empieza a sentir sola sin Manny y sus celos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo-

-gracias Django en serio empiezo a disfrutar este plan para destruir al tigre – dijo cuervo

-por fin la venganza esta cada vez mas cerca solo debemos dejar de que la ira , celos , enojo , tristeza de Frida se acumulen hasta que se convierta en una gran cantidad de pura y dulce venganza contra el tigre .- dijo Django

-si lo mejor es que ese tonto no sabe lo que su amiguita siente en estos momentos …eso también lo usaremos en su contra – dijo cuervo

-si ya puedo sentir las lagrimas de el tigre recorrer su cara de tanta culpa y enojo jajaja por fin me las pagara

-si y no puedo esperar a ver a esa peliazul llorar de a montones – dijo cuervo

-todavia tenemos varias fases por cumplir para que este plan sea perfecto

-yo se que valdra la pena esperar –dijo cuervo soltando una risotada maligna

- si y mañana pondré en acción la fase dos de nuestro plan – dijo Django – para eso necesito la ayuda de todos los villanos de la ciudad milagro…zoe quiero que me hagas un favor –

-lo que pidas – dijo

-reúnelos a todos aquí mañana en la mañana en el volcán …...tengo una excelente propuesta para ellos – dijo Django con una sonrisa maliciosa

_CONTINUARA…._

**espero q les haya gustado esta segunda parte de mi historia …ya tengo en mente mas ideas para esta historia **

**esta vez no demorare en subir las otras partes porque las subiré mañana**

**dejen reviews plzzzzz**

**en el siguiente capitulo supuestamente habrá MxF no hagan preguntas sobre eso ….lo podrán saber en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**bye =3**


	3. Un Plan Malevolo

**hola! como lo prometi el capitulo 3 :)**

**El Tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutierrez y a Sandra Equihua ( aunque creo ya lo saben duh)**

**pd: habrán pequeñas partes de los capítulos de "Oso sole mio" , "Lobo de Plata" y "Ni cinturón , ni botas , ni sombrero"**

**bueno ya no los voy cansar con mis palabreos solo léanla ,dejen sus comentarios , pero sobretodo disfrútenla!**

**Traicionada por el amor**

Tercer Capitulo : Un plan malévolo

Django había hecho que cuervo reuniera a todos los villanos de la ciudad milagro en el volcán para idear junto a ellos un plan muy estratégico para destruir a El Tigre y a todos los habitantes de la ciudad . Django quería tomar venganza de Manny por no querer haberse unido a el y Sartana para conquistar el mundo. Django tenia una mente totalmente malévola y estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que El Tigre sea eliminado totalmente de la faz de la tierra.

-Bien tengo un plan lo suficientemente ingenioso y estratégico para destruir a el tigre – dijo Django

-¿Para que quieres vengarte de el tigre? el igual de va a derrotar y enviarte a la cárcel bato – dijo el oso

-Este es un plan que llevo construyendo desde que el tigre no se quiso unir a conquistar el mundo conmigo y mi abuela – dijo Django enojado

-Si pero no veo de que deberíamos vengarnos si el no nos ha hecho nada…por ahora…- dijo el Sr Siniestro

-¿¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN? el tigre los ha metido en la cárcel a todos eso es una muy buena razón para vengarse de el – dijo Django furioso

- Si el nos metió a la cárcel pero eso ya no nos importa porque igual nos volvemos a escapar – dijo el Dr Chipotle Jr

-¡BIEN! – dijo Django a punto de perder la paciencia – pero aunque sea ¿no tienen ni un poquito de deseos de venganza? – dijo Django

-Bueno si pero El Tigre me ayudo a conquistar a mi verdadero amor y eso fue muy generoso de su parte – dijo el oso abrazando a la princesa osa

-Si y a nosotros nos ayudo a escapar de las garras de Sartana a pesar de que los engañamos a el y a su amiguita – dijo Mano Negra

-Si bueno a mi me hizo muchas cosas malas al principio pero no fueron cosas tan cueles – dijo el general chapuza

Todos los villanos estaban de acuerdo en que no deberían hacerle daño a el tigre y Django estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con todos ya que nadie quería ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza contra Manny .

-¿Asi que nadie quiere ayudarme? – dijo Django

-Nop – dijeron todos los villanos

-Asi que ¿no se quieren vengar de el tigre?

-No tuvo que hacernos algo muy doloros a todos …..porque si lo hace con uno es como un peñiscon en la mano pero si lo hace con todos podríamos ayudarte con gusto pero no recuerdo una vez que el tigre haya derrotado a todos los villanos de la ciudad milagro de un solo golpe – dijo el mal verde

-¿Así que dicen que el tigre nunca los derroto a todos ustedes al mismo tiempo? – dijo Django con una sonrisa malévola

-Nop la verdad nadie lo recuerda bato – dijo el oso

-¿Pero que me dicen de esa vez que el tigre junto con su papa y su abuelo les dieron una gran paliza? – dijo Django

-¡ES CIERTO! el tigre ese dia no derroto a todos con un solo golpe – dijo el oso enojado

-si el tigre me las pagara – dijo el titan de titanio

-¡a todos nos la pagara ese niño insolente! nos dijo a todos mis amigos que no sabíamos bailar…. ¡que cretino! – dijo chapuza

-¡YA VERA! le daremos una golpiza que no olvidara – dijo Don Bafi

-¡Me las pagara por usarme como una fuente de información solo para su bienestar- dijo cuervo enojada por el recuerdo

-No puedo creerlo y eso que pensaba darle una oportunidad – dijo Sartana

-¡el tigre me las pagara! yo debí llevar a Frida al baile pero el me la quito – dijo Siniestro

-emm el no te la quito ella eligió ir con el porque era mucho mejor que estar contigo – dijo chipotle

-pero que le ve Frida a ese apestoso coyote – dijo Sergio

-es obvio que tiene una gran atracción hacia el – dijo el oso

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaron todos

-bueno….. – dijo el oso – cuando yo deje a el tigre y a Frida cerca del banco de la ciudad ….

_(flashback) _

_El oso hizo explotar el banco de la ciudad milagro y salió corriendo feliz con sus bolsas de dinero…._

_-OSO LE MIO - canto el oso mientras se iba con sus bolsas de dinero y dejando a Manny y Frida…solos…entonces….._

_-que bonito es lo bonito – dijo Manny_

_-ay ¿no es hermoso el amor Manny? – dijo Frida_

_Al oír esto Manny volteo a ver a Frida mirándolo con ternura y acercando se lentamente hacia el mientras que el solo la miraba confundido._

_(fin flashback)_

_-¿_en serio Frida hizo eso? – pregunto Django – vaya chica

-no puedo creerlo….-dijo chipotle muy triste – ¡JA! pero apuesto a que Manny no siente lo mismo por ella – dijo reanimándose

-la verdad estas en lo incorrecto – dijo el Titán de Titanio – hubo una vez en que el tigre se puso celoso cuando un chico le propuso a salir

-¡¿QUIEN ES ESE?¡ ¡LO VOY A HACER LLORAR! – grito Sr Siniestro

-"Ese" era yo – dijo el Titan

-¡¿TU? – dijeron todos incluyendo Django

-Si yo – dijo el titan – yo me transforme en un tipo de supervillano adolescente para atraer la atención de Frida y que se olvidara por completo de el tigre

-¡OYE! espera un minuto y ¿ y por que nunca oí hablar de el? – dijo Django

-Porque fue una persona que yo invente….."Lobo de Plata" se llamaba – dijo el titan

-¿Cómo Frida se pudo fijar en un anciano vestido de adolescente? – pregunto cuervo

-hice que se viera mas creible – dijo el titan

-y bien ¿como eso afecto la relación de los dos tortolos? – dijo cuervo confundida

-Lobo de Plata o sea yo invito a salir a Frida y a hacer que ella se olvide por completo de el tigre-

-WOW es algo parecido al plan que estamos haciendo – dijo Django

-pues si pero no funciono – dijo el titan – le dije a Frida que eligiera a uno de los dos pero por desgracia eligió a el tigre….y no se porque ….-

_(flashback)_

_-Es tiempo de que elijas Frida – dijo Lobo de Plata – El Tigre…..o yo _

_-El Tigre – dijo Frida quitándose el casco_

_-¡SI! aunque debe ser agonizante te debes decidir entre…..¿que? – dijo Lobo confundido_

_-El tigre….tonto es fácil – dijo Frida levantando a Manny _

_-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! – dijo Lobo enojado _

_-Puedo y lo hice – dijo Frida_

_(Fin flashback)_

-vaya que tonto fuiste….yo te hubiera sugerido que mejor hubieses eliminado al tigre primero en vez de darle esa opción a Frida – dijo Django

-lo se – dijo el titan

-y también recuerdo esa vez que El Tigre beso a Frida – dijo Django

-en realidad ella lo beso a el – dijo cuervo

_(flashback)_

_-Excelente – dijo White Panthera_

_-Somos grandes – dijo Granpapi_

_-¡Esto es diversión familiar! – dijo Manny_

_-Si mi´jo- dijo White panthera_

_Frida en eso se encuentra subiendo con su gato inflado y cae en brazos de Manny y entonces….._

_-¡BESAME TONTO! - dijo Frida y sin pensarlo dos veces le planto a Manny un beso en los labios y lo tiro a un costado mientras que Frida dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_(fin flashback)_

_-_si ver eso me rompió por completo el corazón- dijo chipotle llorando

¡CHICOS! atención nos estamos desviando del tema no nos enfoquemos en…..eso…..ahora- nuestra única misión es derrotar al Tigre de una vez por todas y haciéndolo vulnerable en esta próxima batalla sin final que se avecina - dijo Django

-¡SI! – gritaron todos los villanos con los puños en el aire

-lo primero que ustedes deben hacer es que el tigre piense que ustedes son la verdadera amenaza y no yo…¿zoe? – dijo django

-¿si Django? – dijo zoe

-quiero que hagas esto…..- dijo django susurrándole algo en el oído

-wow eso es tan macabro no te preocupes lo hare – dijo cuervo con cara maliciosa

-bien villanos lo primero que quiero que hagan es que roben la guitarra mistica de mi abuela y la usen para cometer los crímenes que quieran pero recuerden deben tener cuidado-

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el oso

-la guarida de mi abuela esta vigilada por su ejercito de bandidos – dijo Django –

-entendido – dijeron todos

-¡Bien esto lo hacemos por el bien de todos los villanos! – grito Django

-¡Claro que si! – gritaron todos

-¡SE SIENTE BIEN! ¿¡NO? – grito Django

-¡Claro que si! – gritaron todos

-¿compramos unos churros antes? – dijo chipotle

-¡Claro que no! - gritaron todos

-pero tengo hambre –

-no nos importa – Dijo Django enojado

-Bien villanos…que les parece el plan que vamos a usar en contra de el tigre y la ciudad milagro?

-Excelente – dijo siniestro

-Estupendo – dijo chapuza

-Desalmado – dijo cuervo

-Macabro –dijo chipotle

-¡BIEN! villanos salgan a cumplir con su tarea – dijo Django

-¡SI SEÑOR! – gritaron todos

-Bien ahora váyanse – dijo Django

Y al decir esto todos los villanos salieron disparados a cumplir la misión que Django les había encomendado

-bien cuervo anda has lo que tengas que hacer yo tengo algo pendiente que debo hacer – dijo Django

-esta bien pero ¿eso es parte del plan? – dijo cuervo

-solo es una pequeña cosa insignificante que le quiero agregar al plan –dijo Django

-¿y que es? – dijo cuervo

-en este momento no puedo decírtelo -

-¿Por qué? –

-ohhhhh ya lo veras mas adelante – dijo Django saliendo del volcán

-me pregunto que se trae entre manos…pero bueno no quiero arruinar la sorpresa - y salió volando hacia otra dirección

_CONTINUARA….._

**espero q les haya gustado :)**

**como estoy enamorada de esta historia la continuare después de unas cuantas horas...**

**tengo que irme a almorzar ya deben ser las tres de la tarde o algo asi y quiero tener energias para mas tarde que escribiré la cuarta parte de la historia**

**bye!...nos vemos!**

**dejen reviews :) **


	4. Secretos

**hola fans de El Tigre aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia , espero que les guste me tarde mucho en escribirlo pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta :p**

**El Tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua**

**Traicionada por el amor**

Cuarto Capitulo : Secretos

Todo era tranquilidad en la ciudad milagro hasta el momento solo había un pequeño detalle…que los villanos estaban robando los bancos , robando casas , saqueando tiendas y haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas que cualquier villano haria…..los policías de la ciudad trataban de detenerlos pero ellos tenían la guitarra de Sartana con ellos asi que eso les daba ventaja y no podían ser detenidos y era todo un caos total y no había nadie que los podía detener….

Por otro lado Manny estaba alistándose para ir a la escuela y Frida lo estaba esperando afuera del edificio para por fin tener su dia con Manny y sin Zoe avez que los moleste…..bueno a ella si le molestaba zoe pero a Manny parecía que lo disfrutaba pero ese no es el punto …ahora….

-¡hola Manny! – dijo Frida cuando Manny salió del edificio

-hola Frida – dijo Manny

-Manny sabias que van a venir las cucarachas picantes? – dijo Frida

-¿en serio? – dijo Manny emocionado

-si van a venir mañana por la noche – dijo Frida

-¡FANTASTICO! ¡no puedo esperar! – dijo Manny

-¡yo tampoco!... oye quería saber si tuuuuuu….. – dijo Frida algo nerviosa…..pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Manny la interrumpió

-Frida tenemos que apresurarnos no podemos llegar tarde a la escuela…tu ya sabes como se pone chakal cuando llegamos tarde – dijo Manny

-si pero Manny es algo importante – dijo Frida

- luego me lo dices Frida ahora no – dijo Manny mientras corria en camino a la escuela

-si pero…ashhhhh ¡ESPERAME!– dijo Frida mientras quería alcanzar a Manny

Mientras Frida trataba de alcanzar a Manny para decirle algo importante…los villanos de la ciudad milagro estaban causando desastre por todos lados . Manny y Frida no sabían con lo que estaban a punto de toparse

-hola Manny –

-ay no ¿tu otra vez? – dijo Frida disgustada

-hola zoe ….¿que te trae por aquí? – dijo Manny nervioso

-ohh nada solo quería ir a tu casa y hablar contigo – dijo zoe con cara seductora

-¿en serio? – dijo Manny

-si ¿a quien mas ves por aquí? – dijo zoe

- a nadie solo a ti – dijo Manny atontado

-¡oye! – dijo Frida enojada

- a si y a…..esa – dijo Manny con indiferencia

-¿_"esa"? _– pensó Frida muy triste

-bueno tenemos que irnos a la escuela Manny …¿me acompañas? – dijo zoe

-¡claro! vamos – dijo Manny emocionado pero fue tomado de la mano de zoe

-pero yo no quiero que tu me lleves quiero que me lleve El Tigre – dijo zoe con cara seductora

-no te hagas la boba….. tu puedes ir con tu estúpido traje de ave…asi que Manny y yo nos vamos a ir caminando y tu puedes irte llendo…ahora….¡VETE! de mi vista – dijo Frida harta de la reacción de su enemiga

-¡CALLATE SUAREZ! – dijo empujando a Frida con las dos manos

-vamos Frida no seas asi hagamosle un favor a esta hermosa señorita – dijo Manny para después transformarse en….

-El Tigre! – grito Manny

-pero Manny….. – dijo Frida

-nos vemos alla Frida – dijo Manny mientras agarraba a zoe de la cintura y se la llevo olvidándose de Frida

-si claro como si en realidad me vayas a ver – dijo Frida con sarcasmo y tristeza

Frida tuvo que irse caminando hasta la escuela pero como había llegado tarde solo espero apoyándose en un monton de casilleros a que terminara la primera hora para hablar con Manny

-psss-

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Frida

-fui yo – dijo

-¿Quién yo? –

-yo el chico de el casillero

-¿Qué quieres?-

-que me saques de aquí extraño el aire de afuera

-oh esta bien dejame ayudarte-

-oye Frida y ¿por que llegaste tarde? – pregunto el chico

-Manny iba a venir conmigo pero zoe se lo llevo y se olvido por completo de mi-

-ay esa zoe es una….-dijo molesto

-si lo se todos lo saben excepto….-

-¿Quién? –

-Manny….ES QUE YA NO LO SOPORTO! ZOE CADA VEZ QUE VIENE LE COQUETEA A MANNY Y ESO….eso…..eso no me gusta ….me lo quita de mi lado y me quedo sola – dijo Frida cabizbaja

-oh ¿estas celosa? – dijo el chico

-¿celosa? ¿yo? jajajajaja buen chiste yo jamás estaría…..¿soy tan obvia? – dijo Frida

-pues si…..si lo eres …. -

-bueno es que a mi….-

-¿te gusta Manny Rivera? – dijo el chico

-no claro que no …..los amigos nunca se enamoran….pero al parecer en mi caso es una excepción- dijo Frida

-si lo se –

-¿ya lo sabias? –

-si toda la ciudad y la escuela lo saben excepto…-

-el….nunca encuentro la forma de decírselo –

-pues dicelo-

-como voy a decírselo si a el le gusta zoe-

-mmm-

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Frida

-yo se un secreto sobre Zoe –

-¿a si? –

-yo se que ella esta conspirando con alguien para destruir a Manny y la ciudad milagro –

-¿Cómo sabes? –

-estuve espiando a Zoe estos últimos días –

-¿espiando? – dijo Frida alzando una ceja

-bueno unos chicos me encerraron e al costado de su casillero y cuando todos los chicos de la escuela se fueron….. ella estaba hablando con alguien con su intercomunicador-

-no te creo-

-ella esta usando a tu novio –

-¡MANNY NO ES MI NOVIO! – grito Frida – espera….¿como que lo esta usando?

-escuche a Zoe hablando con alguien acerca de que ella y todos los villanos van a trabajar juntos para destruir a El Tigre-

-¿¡QUE?- dijo Frida

-si y no se porque pero tu también estas incluida en su plan-

-¿yo? …pero …pero yo jamás me uniría a tal cosa para destruir a Manny ….debe de haber una forma de evitarlo

-bueno no se que deberías hacer pero….te sugiero que se lo digas a Manny lo mas antes posible –

-y eso hare – dijo Frida - ¿y no sabes con quien estaba hablando Zoe?

-no…pero su voz se escuchaba media ronca-

-cuando le diga esto a Manny le romperá por completo el corazón….pero no puedo…hasta tener alguna evidencia….ya se esta noche espiare a Zoe cuando Manny ya no este a su lado

-buena idea – dijo el chico

-¡listo!...ya abri tu casillero…..gracias chico te debo una! – dijo Frida mientras salía corriendo

-¡gracias a ti!...bien por fin aire fresco – pero en eso sono el timbre y todos los chicos salieron amontonados y el pobre chico fue empujado de nuevo al casillero – ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – grito

Cuando había llegado la noche Frida estaba decidida a espiar lo que hacia Zoe y saber mas de su plan ….para eso llevo una cámara de video para grabar la evidencia y una cámara fotográfica para las fotos…..Frida quería toda la evidencia posible para que Manny le pudiera creer

Cuando Frida estaba oculta en un arbusto pudo ver a Zoe salir a la puerta de su casa...pero alguien mas estaba ahí era Manny que la estaba tomando de la mano ….Zoe tenia en su mano dos papeles y cuando Frida se pudo fijar bien eran las entradas para las cucarachas picantes…..Frida sabia que las entradas las tenia en sus bolsillos pero no estaban ….miro con mucha determinación y eran los mismos números de asientos que ella había comprado para ir con Manny.

Frida sentía un enorme enojo con Zoe pues al parecer ella le había quitado las entradas cuando Zoe la había empujado ….se sentía horrible…esa era una razón mas para odiar a Zoe Avez

En fin Frida siguió a Manny y a Zoe en silencio. Los dos entraron al concierto y Frida por suerte se pudo escabullir entre la gente y los siguió hasta sus asientos cerca de ellos para poderlos espiar.

Habia terminado el concierto y Manny llevo a Zoe a su casa y por supuesto Frida los siguió . Cuando llegaron los dos a la puerta de su casa….Zoe que había notado que Frida estaba escondida en un arbusto tal y como lo había planeado…a propósito le planto a Manny un beso en los labios ….Frida al ver esto se le rompio el corazón en mil pedazos…..sentia que el aire se le iba, no podía respirar ,tenia ganas de darle a Zoe la paliza de su vida pero sabia cual era su verdadera misión . Frida tuvo que soportar esa horrible escena hasta que por fin Zoe entro a su casa y Manny se transformo en El Tigre y se engancho a un edificio y salió disparado de el lugar

Frida estaba a punto de irse hasta que vio algo salir disparado de la casa de Zoe y era ella convertida en La cuervo y entonces Frida se seco las lagrimas del rostro y la siguió hasta el volcán de la ciudad milagro

Estaba lloviendo asi que Frida no podía ver bien y vio una abertura pequeña al volcán y se escondió allí para escuchar lo que planeaba zoe

-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan – dijo Cuervo

-Excelente solo falta que la chica peliazul se nos una – dijo el ser maligno escondido

-Si pero la peliazul no debe saberlo aun - dijo Cuervo

-En eso tienes razón ella no debe saber que estas usando a El Tigre para guiarlo a su destino final –

-¿Django? creo que eso ya no se podrá evitar- dijo Cuervo

-¿Por qué? –dijo Django

-ella esta ahí –

-¡ATRAPALA! – ordeno Django

Frida antes de que pudiera escapar fue capturada por Cuervo quien la llevo ante Django

-Vaya , vaya ,vaya Frida Suarez que gusto me da volver a verte – dijo Django

-pues el gusto no es mio – dijo Frida

-solo me estaba preguntando…..¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – grito django

-solo trataba de averiguar lo que zoe y tu están conspirando contra Manny –dijo Frida enojada

-¿y que te hace pensar eso? –dijo Django

-mmmmm pues no lo se ….zoe y tu conversando de guiar a el tigre a su destino final pero les dire algo no voy a permititr que le hagan eso a Manny lo defenderé con mi propia vida si es necesario - dijo Frida decidida

-vaya Suarez si que tienes carácter fuerte y yo que pensaba que solo eras una niñita inútil de 2 años – dijo Cuervo

-¡TENGO 13! ¡Y PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN INUTIL! – dijo Frida roja del enojo

-bueno suaréz por mas feo que te parezca no podras decirle nada a Rivera – dijo Django

-¿Por qué NO? – grito Frida

-porque te tengo una propuesta muy tentadora…si tu prometes no decirle nada de lo que Zoe y yo estamos planeando …dejaremos a tu noviecito en paz….pero si abres la boca ….no sabes…..de lo que soy capaz de hacerte….-dijo Django

-como tu quieras –dijo Frida cabizbaja – ahora….¡DEJAME IR! – dijo Frida

-espera ….aun no hemos terminado contigo – dijo Django – ¿Zoe? …me haces el honor

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Cuervo

-Toma ese cuchillo y traeme ese baston antiguo que robe del museo – dijo Django

-ahhhh con que eso era lo que fuiste a hacer – dijo cuervo mientras le entregaba los instrumentos que Django le había pedido

-Exacto – dijo Django – ahora Frida quiero que me des tu mano

-¿para que? - dijo Frida asustada

-¡SOLO HAZLO! – le grito Django

Frida le entrego su mano y Django y este con el cuchillo hizo un pequeño hueco en su mano de donde salió sangre. Django puso la sangre que le había sacado a Frida en el baston antiguo y se vio un resplandor rojo que sobresalió de este . y Frida salió corriendo asustada de el lugar para irse a su casa

-Solo abre la boca Suarez y enfrentaras las consecuencias -

_CONTINUARA…_

**Para serles sincera disfrute mucho en escribir este capitulo! y no puedo esperar a escribir el siguiente mañana =) **

**en los próximos capítulos Manny tendrá mas participación por lo que en estos últimos capítulos que he escrito no estaba mucho su presencia =(**

**en fin,**

**dejen reviews y cuídense!**

**chao :)**


	5. Decepción

**Hola! aquí esta la quinta parte de mi historia **

**disfrútenla!**

**y dejen reviews :)**

**El Tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua**

**Traicionada por el amor**

Quinto Capitulo : Decepción

Frida corria asustada hacia su casa , le dolia mucho la mano por lo que Django le había hecho . Entro a su casa esperando a que ni sus padres y ni sus hermanas la vieran con la mano ensangrentada . Si lo hacían pensaran que Manny se lo habría hecho pero no podía decirle nada a nadie la verdadera razón …..no quería poner en riesgo a su mejor amigo a pesar de que le haya roto por completo el corazón…no podía permitirlo . Trato de ser lo mas sigilosa posible y se fue a su cuarto y se fue a la cama.

Al dia siguiente se levanto y salió fuera de su casa y se puso un guante grueso para que nadie notara la gran herida que tenia en la mano . Se dirigió a la casa de Manny para hablar con el .Toco la puerta de su casa y le abrió Granpapi….

-¿Hola Frida que te trae por aquí? – dijo Granpapi amablemente

-Hola Granpapi …..¿esta Manny? – dijo Frida

-No lo siento Frida…..Manny salió temprano hoy con su novia para ir a la escuela – dijo Granpapi

-¿NOVIA? –dijo Frida algo noqueada por lo que escucho

-Si …Manny me dijo que es la mejor persona que haya conocido en su vida-

-¿A si? y….¿no menciono nada sobre mi? – dijo Frida muy triste

-No Frida…..Manny ahora lo veo como si se hubiese olvidado quien había sido su mejor amiga de la vida y…oye Frida no confio mucho en esa tal Zoe…..la veo con una cara sospechosa ….por casualidad ¿no sabras algo sobre ella? – dijo

-Emmmmm bueno si …..y no – dijo Frida no se esperaba de que Granpapi hiciera esa pregunta

-¿Cómo?-

-Si se algo sobre ella pero jure nunca decírselo a nadie…lo siento Granpapi…no quiero poner en riesgo a Manny

-¡Frida! espera a ¿que te refieres con eso? – pero Frida ya se había ido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pobre Frida debe de estar ocultando algo…..mmmm debo averiguar mas sobre esa Zoe- y al decir esto Granpapi se convirtió en Puma Loco y salió del lugar a hacer quien sabe que

Por otro lado Frida llego a la escuela a tiempo y vio a Manny allí parado sacando cosas de su casillero ….Frida iba correr hasta el pero fue tomada del brazo con una fuerza atroz a un salón oscuro

-Hola Suarez …..¿ya no te duele la mano? –

-¿¡Zoe? – dijo Frida

-si ¿Quién mas crees que soy? – dijo zoe

-¿Por qué me tomaste a la fuerza? estaba a punto de hablar con Manny –

-¿para que? ¿para decirle algo que se te prohibió decir? ¿eh? –

-no es solo que yo….

-pues te dire algo Frida en serio crees que con no decirle nada a Manny….¿problema resuelto? …..no igual el plan va a seguir su rumbo

-¡LO SABIA! USTEDES DOS NO SON DE FIAR – grito Frida

-si se lo dices… le dire a Manny que nos estuviste espiando ayer por la noche –

-Tu no serias capaz de hacerlo –

-Observame – dijo Zoe mientras salía del salón

-¡Oigan todos tengo que decir algo que nadie sabe! – dijo Zoe captando la atención de todos los chicos de la escuela

-¡Alto Avez! ¡esta bien no se lo voy a decir a Manny! – grito Frida

-¿Decirme que? –

-¿Manny? –

-Si Frida ¿que es lo que no quieres decirme? – dijo Manny

-Emmmm nada yo…-dijo Frida nerviosa pero al ver a Zoe recordó que le iban a hacerle daño a ella si se lo decía pero no podía permitir que su mejor amigo saliera lastimado por su culpa a si que tomo aire y lo dejo escapar…

-Manny …¡Zoe esta conspirando con alguien para destruirte! – dijo Frida

-¿Qué? ¿Zoe? ¡Frida ella es mi novia ella no seria capaz de hacerme algo asi! – dijo Manny

-Es cierto ….Manny es mi novio ¿ que te hace pensar eso Suarez? – dijo Zoe simuladamente

-Vaya si que eres despreciable Avez ….no te hagas como la que no sabes …..- dijo Frida

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI NOVIA FRIDA! – dijo Manny enojado

-PUES TENGO QUE HACERLO MANNY…..¡PORQUE ASI ES ELLA! –

-ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO …..TU ERES EL PRINCIPAL PROBLEMA- dijo Manny

-NO ME DIGAS….. TU ERES EL PROBLEMA …. ¡QUE NO QUIERES NI ENTENDER LO QUE TE DIGO! –

-¡PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! – dijo rojo de el enojo

-¡SI LO ES! – dijo Frida

-¿¡COMO LO SABES! –grito Manny

-LA ESCUCHE A ELLA Y A DJANGO HABLANDO SOBRE TU DESTRUCCION Y LA DE LA CIUDAD MILAGRO!

-¿PERO QUE DICES?...DERROTE A DJANGO HACE 6 MESES…..¡ESTAS MINTIENDO FRIDA! –Dijo Manny

-¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO MANNY! –

-¿A NO? –Dijo Manny

-¡NO MANNY! le jure a Django y a Zoe que no te lo dijera pero no confio en ninguno de los dos –

-¿Y QUE PASARA DESPUES? ¿ME DESTRUIRAN? – dijo Manny con tono sarcástico

-¡NO! –dijo Frida

-¿¡ENTONCES? – dijo Manny aun enojado

-ES A MI …..¡ME MATARAN SI TE LO DECIA PERO NO QUERIA ARRIESGARME A QUE TE HICIERAN DAÑO! -

**-**NO TE CREO FRIDA…..¡ES INCREIBLE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME ESTE DICIENDO ESAS COSAS…ESTAS DUDANDO DE ZOE…..ME MIENTES DICIENDOME QUE ELLA SOLO ME USA PARA DESTRUIRME , QUE DJANGO ESTA DEVUELTA – dijo Manny furioso

-Pero Manny todo eso es cierto…..¡Por favor no me hagas esto! …..¡ZOE NO TE AMA! – Manny al escuchar esto de transformo en El Tigre y le dio a Frida un arañón en la cara dejándole una cicatriz en su mejilla y Frida con una herida mas en el cuerpo …..

-Manny ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Frida llorando

-FRIDA…..NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA ENTERA …ERES LA PEOR AMIGA QUE HE TENIDO….NO VUELVAS CON TONTAS EXCUSAS SOBRE ZOE….. ¡PIERDETE!…¡LARGO!...HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO NUESTRA AMISTAD…..te odio…-

Frida al escuchar esto le dio un empujon a Manny y salió corriendo con lagrimas en el rostro y antes de salir de la escuela de dio media vuelta mirando a Manny con tristeza

-Esta bien Manny me ire….pero si te pasa algo malo no me digas que no te lo adverti – y salió corriendo de la escuela con lagrimas saliendo a montones

Los chicos de la escuela se quedaron boquiabiertos por la escena que acaban de ver y miraban a Manny con odio y desprecio….pero a Manny no le importo y se llevo a Zoe para irse a sus clases

En el salón la maestra pidió grupos de 10 …..pero nadie quiso juntarse con Manny ni Zoe…a la hora del almuerzo nadie se sentó en la mesa de Manny….y cuando Zoe se fue para su casa y Manny se quedo un momento a sacar cosas de su casillero y cuando salió de la escuela encontró a unos chicos de su salón conversando….

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Manny

-…..

-¿chicos? –

-….

-oigan nosotros siempre hablamos después de clases ¿ que pasa? –dijo

-vaya…. ¿ahora te preguntas que pasa? – djio uno de ellos

-…..-Manny solo alzo una ceja

-Manny como pudiste hacerle eso a Frida – dijo molesto

-¡Oye! para empezar Frida fue la que empezó ….no yo –dijo Manny molesto

-pero no era como para transformarte en El Tigre y darle un arañon bien feo- dijo

-¡PERO ELLA YA ESTABA LLENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! – dijo Manny

-Si pero por una parte ella tenia razón Rivera – dijo

-¡¿EN QUE? – grito Manny

-en que tu no querías escuchar lo que trataba de decirte –dijo

-¿Cómo?-

- tu solo estabas defendiendo a Avez para no escucharla –

-¿Qué? –

-no querías creerle a Frida –

-¿POR QUE HA DE CREERLE? …..SI ESTABA MINTIENDO…YO SE CUANDO UNA PERSONA MIENTE –

-Pero no sabes cuando dicen la verdad –

-Si pero…yo…..solo trataba de defender a Zoe ….¡LE ESTABA GRITANDO! –

-Asi que ¿prefieres creerle a una persona con la que ni siquiera pasaste una semana al a que pasaste TODA TU VIDA? –

-FRIDA SOLO QUERIA ALEJARLA DE MI LADO –

-No Manny…..ella solo quería defender tu vida –

-¿Qué? –

-¡ESTAS EN RIESGO DE MORIR MANNY! – dijeron los chicos

-No entiendo – dijo Manny confundido - ¡NO LES CREO!...con que….¿ahora están de el lado de Frida? y se pusieron en contra mia? y ¡y me dicen que voy a morir! – dijo Manny enfadado

-¡NO! TU ESTAS EN CONTRA DE ELLA– dijeron

-No se si creerles –

-Bueno si no nos crees…deberías ir con alguien que sea un villano….y que le tengas la confianza suficiente para decirle lo que pasa –

-Granpapi- fue lo primero que pensó Manny

Manny salió corriendo de la escuela para irse a su casa y hablar con Granpapi de lo que le paso el dia de hoy y cuando Manny llego y le conto lo que había pasado con Frida y lo que los chicos de la escuela le habían dicho .

-¡Mijo!...ni yo le hubiera hecho eso a Frida…es tu mejor amiga – dijo Granpapi enojado

-Pero ella misma se lo busco…..¡ME DIJO QUE ZOE NO ME AMABA! – dijo Manny

-Pero Manny….Zoe realmente no te ama…es por eso que decidi seguirla después de la escuela esta misma tarde –

-¿Qué? y tu como sabias que Zoe estaba….- dijo Manny confundido

-Frida vino esta mañana a buscarte – dijo Granpapi

-¿Frida estuvo aquí? – dijo Manny

-Si…..5 minutos después de que te fuiste –

-Pero…..ella …..como …no entiendo –

-Frida quería verte para hablar contigo sobre algo importante y le dije que no estabas y note una gran tristeza en sus ojos parecía como si estuviera ocultando algo –

-¿A si? y…..¿que era? – pregunto Manny

-No lo se ….pero solo me dijo que no se lo podía decir a nadie porque no quería que resultaras herido por su culpa y antes de que le pudiera decir algo salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos –

-…..-

-Interrogue a la parvada de furia y me dijeron que Zoe estaba conspirando con alguien para llevarte a tu destino final – dijo Granpapi

-¿A mi destino final? –dijo

-Si y también me dijeron que Django de los Muertos había regresado para recobrar venganza de ti –dijo Granpapi – Asi que fui donde Sartana de los Muertos y su versión de la historia era similar a la de la parvada–

-¿¡DJANGO? ¿vengarse de mi?- dijo Manny – ahhh porque no quise unirme a Sartana y a el para conquistar el mundo ….y….. por hacer que cayera en la lava jejejeje(esto ultimo le dio risa a Manny) –

-Manny yo te sugeriría de que vayas donde Zoe y obligarla a que te diga todo –djio Granpapi

-¿Obligarla? – dijo Manny

-Si –

-Pero ella es mi….-

-Novia…. ya lo se pero tal vez ella solo quiere que creas eso –

-Ashhh esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo dices –dijo Manny de mala gana , giro su hebilla y se convirtió en….

-El Tigre….- dijo de mal humor y salió hacia la casa de Zoe

Manny mientras se dirigía a la casa de su supuesta novia pensó en las preguntas que le iba a decir .Para cuando llego a su casa …..

-Zoe….¿podemos hablar un momento? –pregunto Manny aun convertido en El Tigre

-Claro Manny – dijo Zoe

-Oye ….yo se que tu eres mi novia y debería confiar en ti ….pero solo quisiera saber si tu tienes algo que ver en el plan que Django esta elaborando – dijo Manny

-No Manny…. yo jamás…- dijo Zoe nerviosa

-Pero eso de que tu solo finges ser mi novia…¿tambien es cierto? – dijo Manny

-No Manny como crees – dijo Zoe aun mas nerviosa

-Emmmm entonces lo siento Zoe no debi dudar de ti – dijo Manny

-No hay cuidado – dijo Zoe ya un poco mas calmada

Cuando Manny salió de la guarida …..

-Hola Zoe – dijo Buitrila

-Hola Mija…¿Cómo va tu plan que estas elaborando con ese tal Django? –dijo Guajolota

-Abuela…-dijo Zoe

-Si ese plan tan ingenioso para destruir a El Tigre usándolo como señuelo – dijo Buitrila

-Ma….-dijo Zoe

-Exacto el plan para alejar a la peliazul de ese tal noviecito suyo ….- dijo Guajolota

-Abuela…..-dijo Zoe perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Si! ese plan en el que estas conspirando con Django- dijo Buitrila

-¡OIGAN! –dijo Zoe al fin

-¿¡QUE? –dijeron y cuando Zoe señalo pudieron notar de que El Tigre había escuchado todo lo que habían estado hablando

-Manny…heeee…..hola …¿hace cuanto que estas ahí parado? –dijo Zoe nerviosa

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que cometi un grave error al estar contigo –dijo El Tigre enojado

-Pero Manny la verdad no fue mi….. –

-¿INTENCION? – dijo El Tigre – ¿NO FUE TU INTENCION USARME COMO HERRAMIENTA PARA TRATAR DE DESTRUIRME? , ¿NO FUE TU INTENCION QUE YO LE HICERA A FRIDA ALGO QUE JAMAS DEBI HACERLE?...¡CONTESTA! –dijo Manny molesto

-Manny la verdad es que yo…..-dijo Cuervo tratando de buscar alguna respuesta

-¡NO ZOE! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS DE TUS EXCUSAS! –dijo Manny

-Pero Manny…-

-¡NO! y ahora dime….¿hay algo mas que yo no sepa? –dijo Manny furioso

-emmmm bueno la verdad es que…-

-¿LA VERDAD QUE? –grito Manny

-Todo lo que te dijo Frida hoy en la escuela fue cierto –dijo Zoe cabizbaja

-¿COMO QUE? – pregunto Manny

- Que su vida corria peligro si te decía lo que te había dicho – dijo

-¿QUE MAS? –grito Manny

-Manny… Frida corre un grave peligro en estos momentos –dijo Zoe

-Zoe quiero que esto te quede claro si algo malo le pasa a Frida va a ser culpa tuya – dijo Manny mientras la amenazaba con su filosas garras – Ahora dime ¿DONDE ESTA FRIDA? –grito Manny

-Posiblemente Django ya este en camino a su casa …..te sugiero que llegues antes que el lo haga –

-Bien voy para alla –dijo Manny

-¿Manny? – dijo Zoe

-¿QUE? –grito Manny

-Lo siento – dijo Zoe arrepentida

-Yo también lo siento …siento no haberle creido a Frida antes –dijo Manny mientras se enganchaba a un edificio y salió del lugar

Manny llego lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de Frida . Llego a su casa y felizmente no había nadie , fue de frente a su habitación y se llevo una gran sorpresa….

La habitación de Frida estaba destrozada y habían pequeños rastros de sangre que salian de su habitación y noto que los rastros iban hasta el volcán de la ciudad

Quiso enfrentarlo solo pero sabia que no podía asi que fue a su casa para avisar a su papa y Granpapi

Manny entro a su casa y vio a sus padres y a Granpapi que al verlo lo abrazaron

-Mijo creíamos que estabas muerto – dijo Rodolfo abrazando a su hijo

-No se preocupen por mi …estoy bien pero necesito que me acompañen al volcán de la ciudad ….quiero que me ayuden en esto – dijo Manny

-¿Por qué mijo? – preguntaron todos

-Frida fue secuestrada –

_CONTINUARA…_

**Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido tanto con esta quinta parte de mi historia pero es que tenia mucha inspiración para hoy y no quería desperdiciarla**

**bueno…**

**bye! **

**y dejen reviews :p**


	6. Es Frida

**Yo: Hola El Tigre Fans! Soy io meli2527 reportándose para el deber **

**Manny:¿Qué deber? si solo vas a escribir una historia a la que nadie le importa (riéndose)**

**Yo: CUIDA TUS PALABRAS MANUEL O SI NO MORIRAS EN EL CAPITULO FINAL!**

**Manny: O.k (cruzando los brazos)**

**Yo: bueno si no hay mas interrupciones….aquí les dejo la quinta parte de la historia..**

**Manny: La que te tardaste un siglo en subir…..tardona**

**Yo: Manny…cuida tus palabras xq ya sabes que pasara si no lo haces (voz de alegría fingida)**

**Manny: ¿Dije tardona? Quise decir ganadora :D**

**Yo: Mucho mejor :)**

**El Tigre no me pertence =( le pertence a ustedes ya saben quienes ^_^**

**Traicionada por el Amor**

Quinta Parte : Es Frida

_(flashback) (resumen del ultimo capitulo)_

_-Manny… Frida corre un grave peligro en estos momentos –dijo Zoe_

_-¿Manny? – dijo Zoe _

_-¿QUE? –grito Manny _

_-Lo siento – dijo Zoe arrepentida _

_-Yo también lo siento …siento no haberle creido a Frida antes –dijo Manny mientras se enganchaba a un edificio y salió del lugar_

_Manny entro a su casa y vio a sus padres y a Granpapi que al verlo lo abrazaron_

_-Mijo creíamos que estabas muerto – dijo Rodolfo abrazando a su hijo _

_-No se preocupen por mi …estoy bien pero necesito que me acompañen al volcán de la ciudad ….quiero que me ayuden en esto – dijo Manny_

_-¿Por qué mijo? – preguntaron todos_

_-Frida fue secuestrada –dijo Manny_

_(fin Flashback)_

Todos:¿QUE?

Manny: Lo que escucharon Frida fue secuestrada….y todo es mi culpa – dijo Manny cabizbajo

Maria: Vamos mi'jo no te culpes por esto –

Rodolfo:Si Manny seguro fue solo un gran mal entendido-

Manny:¿Qué mal entendido? Frida fue llevada a la guarida de Django y ahora tenemos que ir a rescatarla y si es así aun será malo-

Maria:¿Por qué?-

Manny:Frida me dara la ley del hielo-

Todos:¿Uh?-

Manny:Frida no querra volver a hablarme el resto de su vida-

Maria:Manny si Frida es tu amiga ella comprenderá todo lo que te pasa aunque sea malo-

Rodolfo:Si Manny ¿Qué tan malo , doloroso , decepcionante , mala gracia, hiriente …..-

Manny:¡PAPA! ¡NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO!-

Granpapi:Si Rodolfo …Manny necesita decirte…..decirles lo que paso con Frida esta mañana…..-

Rodolfo: ¿Si mi'jo que tan malo pudo ser?-

Manny:emmmmm….-

**(5 minutos después)**

Rodolfo y Maria:¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA!-

Manny: Ya se lo que van a decir…estuvo muy mal lo que le hice a Frida pero es mi amiga o al menos eso era hasta esa mañana ….no la culpo si ya no quiere hablarme pero no voy a arriesgarme a que le hagan algo feo a la persona de la quien estoy…-Manny volteo a ver a sus padres y a Granpapi mirándolo con cara confundida

Manny:¿Qué?-

Rodolfo:Nada-

Manny: Bien! entonces andando!-

Granpapi:woa woa ….Manny….no podemos ir a la guarida de Django asi como asi ….casi no salimos vivos la ultima vez que lo enfrentamos –

Manny: Es cierto no podemos ir asi a la guarida de Django….YO IRE!-

Rodolfo:Manny….-

Manny: esta bien , esta bien iremos todos juntos-

(por otro lado en la guarida secreta de Django)….

¿?:¡SUELTENME! YA LES DIJE QUE SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR!- dijo mientras era llevada a rastras por unos esqueletos bandidos

Django: Si querías ayudar a que tu fin estuviera mas cerca-

Frida:NADIE TE PIDIO TU OPINION DJANGO-

Django: Y nadie te pidió que le dijeras todo el plan a Rivera-

Frida:Igual no me funciono…. además el no tenia la buena intención de escucharme-

Django:Y vaya que no la tuvo-

Frida:¿a que te refieres con eso?-

Django: A la "pequeña" peleíta que tuvieron esta mañana-

Frida:Django…..cualquier cosa que me hagas sera menos doloroso que escuchar eso….

Django:Vaya tienes voluntad de hierro Suarez-

Frida:Eres el único que lo nota…Manny solo tenia ojos para Zoe-

Django:en serio?-

Frida:si….-

Django:bueno no suelo hacer esto pero te dire un secreto sobre Rivera-

Frida:¿Qué cosa?-

Django:Rivera si tenia ojos para ti….-

Frida: no te creo….-

Django:uhm….¿Recuerdas al Lobo de Plata?-

Frida:¿Qué sabes sobre el?-

Django: lo conozco-

Frida: Si todos lo conocen es el titan de titanio

Django:bueno pues si pero no sabias como estaba tu amigo cuando salias con ese chico a la que todas las chicas creían un galanazo incluso tu-

Frida:Bueno es que no puedo evitar mi atraccion por los chicos rudos y fuertes-

Django: Igual que Rivera-

Frida:No entiendo-

Django:A Rivera le gustan las chicas lindas y rudas-

Frida:¿y?-

Django: es por eso que Rivera nunca tuvo ojos para ti …tu solo eres una niñita-

Frida: Django…..CUIDA LO QUE DICES O TE GOLPEARE HASTA HACERTE LLORAR-

Frida se dirigía a Django para golpearlo en eso Django se coloca detrás de una pared de ladrillo solido y se destruyó al tener contacto con el puño de Frida pues la fuerza de Frida era tan grande que logro destruir la pared.

Django: ¿Vez? toda tu ira se concentro en ese puño y eso podría ayudarte-

Frida:¿EN QUE? ¿EN HACERTE PICADILLO?

Django:No a que Rivera se fije en ti-

Frida:No quiero que Manny se fije en mi solo quisiera no recordarlo por el resto de mi vida.

Django: Bien si eso es lo que quieres..- Django tomo el baston que robo del museo (si no lo recuerdan vuelvan al capitulo 4) e hizo que le diera un rayo rojo a Frida , haciendo que esta cambiara sus ojos azules a rojo , su piel mas palida , que su vestimenta cambiara a un vestido negro y sus googles convertidos en unas espadas rojas y afiladas.

Django: Ahora dime Frida ¿Qué opinas de Rivera?-

Frida:¿QUIEN ES RIVERA?-dijo con una voz siniestra

Django: Asi me gusta….-

(por el lado de Manny)

Manny: Entonces ya todos conocen el plan?

Todos:Si-

Manny: Vamos a la guarida de Django , ustedes lo distraen mientras yo rescato a Frida , todos juntos lo derrotamos tal y como derrotamos a todos los villanos en todos los episodios-

Rodolfo:Ok…..-dijo alzando una ceja

Manny:¡Bien!...entonces andando-

Todos fueron en busca de el rescate de Frida y al llegar a la guarida de Django….

Manny(transformado):ok creo que aquí es ….

Granpapi: Wow Django olvido poner a sus esqueletos bandidos a hacer guardia-

Manny: Jeje esto sera pan comido – dijo mientras caminaba para adentro de la guarida-

¿?:¡ALTO!- dijo una silueta negra

Manny:Oye tenemos una misión muy importante y por ti no lo lograremos-

¿?:NADIE PASARA ESTE PORTON SIN EL PERMISO DEL AMO DJANGO-

Manny:Oye esta bien dile al "amo Django" que tiene una amigable visita-

¿?:TUS PALABRAS SON DE CREER JOVEN GUERRERO … SOLO PODRAN PASAR POR UN RATO …..LUEGO SE LARGAN!

Manny:ok no nos tardaremos- dijo mientras entraba con su familia a la guarida de Django

Rodolfo:¿Manny lo conoces?-

Manny:Nah debe ser uno de los nuevos ….Jeje con razón nos dejo pasar ….que inútil-

En eso la silueta volvió a colocarse en frente de El Tigre , White Panthera , Granpapi y Plata Peligrosa.

El Tigre: Oye crei que nos habías dejado pasar-

¿?:TUS PALABRAS HAN MANCHADO TU CONFIANZA AHORA…VETE Y NO VUELVAS!

El Tigre:Oye para tu información es muy importante el que debamos entrar aquí asi que por que no mueves tu débil cuerpecito de inútil y…..¡SEAS TAN AMABLE DE DEJARNOS PASAR!-

¿?:COMO OSAS OFENDERME!-

El Tigre: Oh parace que alguien quiere pelear?-

Rodolfo: Mi'jo recuerda tenemos poco tiempo o no volveremos a ver a Frida-

El Tigre:Un rato papa termino con este debilucho y continuamos con nuestra misión-

¿?:¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-

El Tigre: Oh disculpa no quise ofender al DEBILUCHO-

Granpapi: Manny ya no te pases-

El Tigre: Vamos que podría hacerme este inútil?

En eso la silueta la da un puño a El Tigre haciendo que este chocara con un muro de piedra

El Tigre:OUCH! oye que te pasa?-

¿?:ESO TIENES POR OFENDERME AHORA MAS TE VALE QUE ESO TE HAYA AYUDADO A ENTENDER LA LECCION-

El Tigre:ummmm la verdad no-

¿?:¿POR QUE NO?-

El Tigre: porque golpeas como una niñita-

¿?:ESO ES TODO RIVERA! AHORA VERAS LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UNA NIÑITA!-

El Tigre : JA! VENGALE DAME LO MEJOR QUE TIENES!-

¿?:BIEN! SI ESO QUIERES! –

En eso la silueta negra y Manny empiezan a pelear a muerte hasta que los dos caen rendidos al piso-

¿?:ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?-

El Tigre: Quieres mas? Yo te dare mas-

Rodolfo : Ya Manny fue suficiente! creo que ya lo has ofendido lo bastante como para que te haya golpeado asi-

El Tigre: Esta bien papa…..mejor continuamos-

¿?:ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN?-

El Tigre: Oye ya me canse de peleas mejor hagamos un pacto de amistad y olvidamos todo este mal entendido-

¿?:NO SOY TAN TONTA COMO PARA CAER CON TRUCOS TAN BAJOS COMO ESE-

El Tigre:Oye para empezar tu fuiste quien empezó la pelea – dijo molesto

¿?:NO TU FUISTE!-

El Tigre:CON QUE?-

¿?: AL DECIRME INUTIL , DEBILUCHO , NIÑITA NADIE ME LLAMA ASI Y SI VIVE PARA CONTARLO-

El Tigre: Espera conozco a una persona que le ofenden las mismas palabras-

Rodolfo:¿Qué quieres decir?-

El Tigre:Por casualidad hace cuanto que eres guardian de Django-

¿?:Hace 6 minutos para ser exacta-

El Tigre:¿EXACTA?...acaso eres mujer?-

¿?: Es increíble que no lo hayas notado…Rivera-dijo la silueta mientras se sacaba su capucha negra-

Maria:Eso es imposible….

Rodolfo:Que locura…

Granpapi:Es….

El Tigre: Frida….-dijo Manny impactado

_CONTINUARA…_

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón por la tardanza juro que no lo volveré a hacer…..palabra de escritora.**

**Manny:Tardona**

**Yo: QUE DIJISTE?**

**Manny: Ganadora :D**

**Yo: Gracias ^_^**

**En fin dejen reviews!**

**bye!**


	7. Nuevos Problemas

**Hola chicos como están? Perdón por mi muy laaaaaaarga ausencia pero aquí esta lo que todos esperaban….**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Traicionada Por el Amor**

Séptimo Capitulo: Nuevos Problemas

_(Flashback)_

_El Tigre: Por casualidad hace cuanto que eres guardián de Django-_

_¿?: Hace 6 minutos para ser exacta-_

_El Tigre: ¿EXACTA?...acaso eres mujer?-_

_¿?: Es increíble que no lo hayas notado…Rivera-dijo la silueta mientras se sacaba su capucha negra-_

_Maria: Eso es imposible…._

_Rodolfo: Qué locura…_

_Granpapi: Es…._

_El Tigre: Frida….-dijo Manny impactado_

_(Fin flashback)_

Frida: Yo no se de que me hablas tonto –

El Tigre: Pero Frida que te paso… ¡No puedo creer que seas esclava de Django!...

Frida: Vaya! Yo pensaba que eras tan listo como atractivo -

El Tigre: Jejeje ¿En serio piensas que soy atractivo?

Rodolfo: MANNY! – dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su hijo

El Tigre (sonrojado): Jaja lo siento papá….Oye ya que estas aquí…. ¿porque no nos vamos antes de que Django salga y nos atrape?

Frida: Yo no traicionare así a mi amo –

El Tigre: Oh! Vamos Frida ahora no es tiempo para una de tus bromas –

Frida: Yo no me llamo Frida…. Me llamo Adirf…

El Tigre: Vamos Frida! Solo es tu nombre al revés -

Frida : Oh! Parece que quieres seguir peleando ¿no? –dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

El Tigre: ¡No! –

Frida: Entonces? –

El Tigre : Solo quiero que salgas de aquí –

Frida: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

El Tigre: ¡Porque en serio me importas! ¡Y eres mi amiga!

Frida: ¡Yo no soy tu amiga! ¡Y jamás le importe a nadie!-

El Tigre : Pero Frida como puedes decir eso!-

Frida : Porque no recuerdo nada y NADIE!-

El Tigre : Papá?-

Rodolfo : Mi`jo?

El Tigre : Creo que Django le quito la memoria a Frida!

¿?: Vaya que eres listo El tigre!

El Tigre : Django?

Django : Creo que tenemos un ganador!

El Tigre: DJANGO! QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A FRIDA? –

Django : Solo lo que ella quería –

El Tigre (alzando una ceja) : QUE?

Django : Ella solo quería olvidarse de ti –

El Tigre: ¿Por qué? – dijo bajando su voz

Django: Como si no supieras la historia-

El Tigre: Cual?

Django: ACASO ERES TONTO? NO QUIERE RECORDARTE POR LO QUE LE HICISTE ESTA TARDE EN LA ESCUELA!

El Tigre ( bajando sus orejas) : esta bien Django..Si estas del lado de Frida….entonces no te culpo de nada-

Django: Oww no te sientas mal El Tigre…pero te equivocas en algo ….ELLA ESTA DE MI LADO!-

El Tigre : Que?

Django: Si tal y como lo escuchaste ..y te lo demostrare Adirf ataca al Tigre-

Frida : Sera un gusto señor!

El Tigre: Ja! Vamos Django ella no seria capaz de lastimar a la persona que …..

Django. Ama?

El Tigre : No! Yo iba a decir que admira-

Django: Pues vaya que ella no era tonta-

El Tigre: que quieres decir?

Pero antes de que Manny pudiera decir algo Frida le dio un puñetazo haciendo que cayera entre un montón de huesos y que quedara inconsciente.

Django: bien Adirf este será pan comido solo destrúyelo mientras esta desmayado- dijo con voz siniestra

Frida : Si amo –

Frida se acercaba a Manny con sus espadas filosas, estaba a punto de rozar su cara con la punta de su espada hasta que se lo quedo admirando por un momento ….Y de repente su aspecto malévolo cambio hasta volver a su antigua ropa de siempre , y que sus ojos rojos volvieran a ser azules.

Django: Adirf? –

Frida: Yo no soy Adirf …..Soy Frida Suarez y no permitiré que le hagas daño Manny!-

Django: Que raro! No es posible! Creo que las coordenadas del bastón no estaban bien-

Frida: Pues Django adivina adivinador esto lo que esta pasando….es real –

Django: Querida Frida…. No que no querías no volver a recordar a Rivera-

Frida: si pero no matarlo –

Django: Pues que haras al respecto?

Frida: Sacarlo de aquí!-

Django : Para eso tendras que pelear conmigo –

Frida: No empieces –

Django : Bandidos ataquen!...bandidos?

Cuando Django volteo vio que sus bandidos estaban siendo derrotados por los parientes de Manny

Frida: Señor Rivera? -

Rodolfo: Frida no hay tiempo de explicaciones…llévate a Manny lo mas lejos posible de aquí

Django : No si yo lo impido –

Granpapi: No hables ¡niño esqueleto!

Granpapi , White Pantera y Plata Peligrosa atacaban a Django , Frida aprovecho ese momento para llevarse a Manny lejos de ahí , Frida corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad y esconderse en las ramas de los arboles….

Frida: bien…supongo que ya termine con mi deber mejor me voy…- dijo mientras se alistaba para bajar del árbol , pero su plan fue arruinado debido a que Manny se estaba despertando y Frida al ver esto de camufla entre las ramas…

El Tigre : OUCH! Eso fue intenso!..Bien quieres más? …un momento ….¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – dijo sobandoze la cabeza – hola? Hay alguien ahí?

Frida no quiso responder porque no quería sentirse mas peor de lo que estaba …. Pero algo arruino su plan ya que unas ardillas estaban al costado suyo peleando por quien se quedaría con las nueces…Frida trato de callarlas….

Frida( susurrando) : Shhh….oigan podrían hacer silencio?...estropean mi escondite

¿? : al parecer no funciona –

Frida: podrías callarte!...trato de esconderme de…..MANNY!

El tigre : Así es Frida soy yo …Espera…ya volvió tu memoria!...Genial – Pero Manny pudo notar que Frida estaba triste y salian algunas lagrimas de sus ojos – Frida…lo siento mucho …te juro que de haber sabido que decias la verdad nada de esto hubiera pasado

Frida : Te había dicho que no me vinieras a decir de que te arrepentías!

El Tigre: Lo se lose , pero solo quería disculparme contigo sobre mi estúpido comportamiento en la escuela ….por favor Frida perdóname-

Frida : No lo se Manny –

El Tigre : por favor Frida….al menos podríamos tratar desde el comienzo?

Frida : Ya te dije….¡QUE NO SE!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo

El tigre: Al menos podrías decirme ..¿como te enteraste de esto?

Frida ( Suspirando ): Esta bien ….primero yo estaba yendo a tu casa para decirte algo importante pero tu Granpapi me dijo que no estabas…..me fui a la escuela y llegue tarde asi que tuve que esperar a que la hora pasara , en eso me encontré con el chico del casillero , y le dije que te habías olvidado de mi , y luego le dije que no soportaba que ella te coqueteara y que eso no me gustaba y luego el me dice "estas celosa?" y yo le digo no! Después se me ocurrió la idea de seguirlos a ustedes dos y después vi a Zoe saliendo con su traje de Cuervo , la segui , y luego ella y django hablaban sobre ti y ellos me atrapan e interrogan , Django me hace una herida en la mano y al dia siguiente quería decírtelo …. Pero tu sabes muy bien lo paso ahí –

El Tigre: WOW Frida que discurso tan largo!-

Frida: GENIAL! Sigues sin creerme!

El Tigre: no Frida si te creo!

Frida : Y mira lo que tuvo que pasar para que lo hicieras!

El Tigre : pero Frida..

Frida: PERO NADA!

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que Manny rompió el hielo…..

El tigre ( sonrojado ) : Entooooncess ….en serio estabas celosa?

Frida: No

El tigre: en serio? – dioj mientas le ofrecia un churro

Frida: Esta bien, esta bien ….SI YO ESTABA QUE ARDIA DE LOS CELOS ¡¿CONTENTO?

El Tigre: Ohhh si- dijo con mirada picara

Manny volteo la mirada pero después miraba de reojo a su amiga de pies a cabeza…el nunca se había percatado de lo linda que lucia porque nunca se había detenido a verla de esa manera…..

Frida : Quieres dejar de mirarme asi?

El tigre : Es que no había notado lo linda que te ves cuando te enojas – dijo con ojos entrecerrados

Frida: Quieres dejar de pasarte de tonto?-

El Tigre : si….pero te gusta ¿no? – dijo empezando a poner su voz seductora

Frida: Si…espera…..NO!

Frida al notar los …raros comportamientos de su amigo le dio una bofetada justo cuando el estaba a punto de acercarse a ella…..

El Tigre : OUCH! OYE! POR QUE FUE ESO?

Frida: no te hagas el tonto!...hay cosas mas importantes en las que debamos pensar..-

El tigre: ¿Cómo que?

Frida : como en tu familia que esta en peligro!-

El Tigre: Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

Frida: Porque estabas muy ocupado tratando de seducirme!

El tigre: en serio fui muy lejos con eso ¿no?-

Frida: Tú crees?-

El Tigre : Jejeje esta bien ….vamos a rescatar a mis padres-

Frida . si…..mejor-

Cuando Manny y Frida estaban corriendo hacia la guarida de Django ….

El tigre: oye y Frida….¿hay algo mas que me estés ocultando…a parte de tus celos por mi ? – dijo alzando una ceja

Frida: Cállate! y sigue corriendo –

Cuando llegaron a la guarida de Django…..

El Tigre: bien Frida aquí es ..es mejor que te quedes aquí en caso de que corras peligro-

Frida: No! Jamas volveré a ser la espectadora…..quiero pelear –

El tigre: No Frida! Es muy peligroso!

Frida: Correre el riesgo , lo que sea por ti…..digo por Ciudad Milagro jaja –

El Tigre (alzando una ceja) : jeje esta bien….¡pero aun es demasiado peligroso!

Frida : Y yo digo que ire …-

El tigre: ¡no lo haras! –

Frida : Por que no? Para volver a ser el héroe de la historia?

El tigre: No! No es eso es..

Frida: entonces que es dime?

El tigre : solo quiero que te quedes aquí ….

Frida: esta bien pero solo porque tu lo dices - dijo de mal humor

El Tigre : Genial!-

Cuando Manny llego adentro de la guarida de Django…no encontró nada….mas que piedras y arena…..en eso Manny salió a donde estaba Frida y para su suerte ella seguía ahí…..

Frida: Que paso Manny?-

El Tigre : No lo se …entre y no había nada … que vamos a hacer?

¿? : Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos en esto- dijo una voz siniestra

El Tigre y Frida : TU? . ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?-

¿? : por que soy la única que conoce bien a Django –

El Tigre : y como?

¿? : Como? Pues yo se cual es su debilidad –

_CONTINUARA….._

**Bien que les pareció?**

**Les prometo que los próximos capítulos los subiré más rápido que este….esten atentos :)**

**Bye ciudense!**

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	8. Secretos y Verdades Salen a la Luz

**Hola chicos y chicas del fanfiction! aquí les traigo la octava parte de esta historia :)**

**Este capítulo fue un GRAN PLACER en escribirlo…. Léanlo y verán porque…. ;)**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Traicionada Por el Amor**

Octavo Capitulo: Secretos y Verdades Salen a la Luz

Frida: Que paso Manny?-

El Tigre : No lo se …entre y no había nada … que vamos a hacer?

¿? : Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos en esto- dijo una voz siniestra

El Tigre y Frida : TU? . ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?-

¿? : por que soy la única que conoce bien a Django –

El Tigre : y como?

¿? : Como? Pues yo se cual es su debilidad –

El Tigre : Y sabes cual es?

¿?: Su guitarra-

Frida: Es una broma ¿Verdad?-

¿?: Asi es-

El Tigre: Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hasta donde esta el y quitarle la guitarra para que no pueda ser fuerte y destruirlo facilmente

Frida: Y por que le harías eso…..a tu propio nieto?-

Sartana: Ja! Porque! Su madre me pidió que no cometiera lo mismo de la vez pasada

Frida: Ahhhh cuando por accidente te disparo con su guitarra

Sartana : Serias tan amable de no recordarme eso?

Frida : Nop! La verdad me dio risa

Sartana : Dime El tigre ¿ Como la soportas?

El Tigre : La verdad uno aprende a amar las cosas de una persona

Frida y Sartana : Huh?

El Tigre : ¿Quién dijo eso? – dijo fingiendo no escuchar lo que dijo-

Sartana : En fin lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es …..

Tigre y Frida : YA LO SABEMOS!

Sartana: Bueno….Me avisan cuando las cosas se calmen….Ahh! y por cierto...suerte con alguna cosa que tengan que resolver

Tigre y Frida: Que?

Sartana: Vamos chicos….seré vieja pero no ciega

El Tigre: Jeje claro ~

Cuando Sartana se fue del lugar…

Frida: Bueno…Tenemos algo que resolver-

El Tigre: Jejeje si emmm hablando de eso…-pero fue callado cuando Frida le puso su dedo índice sobre su boca

Frida: No digas nada y sigamos con lo que ahora es importante-

El Tigre: Claro…- dijo deprimido

Manny y Frida siguieron un camino muy largo camino según el mapa que les había dado Sartana

El Tigre: Bien según este mapa…debemos estar llegando en unos 3 días!

Frida: TANTO!

El Tigre: lo siento Frida….pero valdrá la pena...

Frida: NO! Yo no me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados! Debe de haber alguna forma de llegar más rápido! Y la encontrare! ¡JURO QUE LO HARE!– Frida acelero la caminata y Manny al ver la reacción de su amiga…sintió una sensación que no había sentido ni siquiera con Zoe…una sensación que lo hacia temblar por dentro…e hizo que solamente mirara a su amiga con ojos entrecerrados...

Frida: Jaja Manny podrías dejar POR FAVOR de mirarme de esa forma que me asusta…Ya te lo dije!

El Tigre: Que?... (Tose) Jeje lo siento –Se sonroja

¿? : Hola! El tigre! Tanto tiempo sin vernos –

Frida y Tigre: CARLITOS?

Carlitos: Si! Oigan tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos con su problema de transporte

El Tigre: Con que?

En eso Carlitos aprieta un botón y de ahí sale un dirigible gigante…

El Tigre y Frida: WOW!

Carlitos: Si lo se...todo lo que se puede hacer después de 3 semanas de reparación

El Tigre: Jeje en serio lamentamos lo de la ultima vez.

Carlitos: No importa…por ahora….Ahora vayan! Y resuelvan este lio!

El tigre: Ahhhhh gracias –dijo alzando una ceja

Cuando Manny y Frida se iban en el dirigible...

Frida: Gracias Carlitos…te devolveremos tu guajolotote pronto

Carlitos: Jeje…DIRIGIBLE!-

Mientras tanto en el dirigible….

¿? : Boo! – dijo alguien tocando el hombro de Frida

Frida: Ah! Yo no fui!...Manny!

El Tigre : Jeje Hola! Te asuste!

Frida: No! Me haces reir – dijo sarcástica – espera y quien conduce?

El Tigre: No te preocupes Frida esta pre-programado llegaremos en poco tiempo-

Frida: Genial! –

Cuando el dirigible se dirigía con tranquilidad a su destino...Manny y Frida se paseaban por el dirigible hasta que de repente paso un jet a toda velocidad… y causo un gran movimiento adentro del dirigible, lo cual causo que este se volteara causando que Manny cayera encima de Frida que estaba en la ventana. Y cuando el dirigible volvió a ponerse bien…Manny por "accidente" estaba sujetando la cintura de Frida y ella sujetando a su amigo del cuello, y claro esto causo unos leves sonrojos entre ellos.

El Tigre: Emm oye Frida te encuentras bien? – dijo nervioso

Frida: Ahora lo estoy – dijo con voz romántica

El Tigre: (alzo una ceja)

Frida: Perdón! quiero decir si – Cuando los dos seguían en la misma posición …justamente el sol se estaba escondiendo y provoca un panorama muy romántico…pero esto fue algo incomodo para estos dos…

El Tigre: Oye Frida…. Ya que por fin tenemos tiempo de hablar solo quería decirte…-

Frida: No te preocupes Manny…yo también quiero lo mismo

El Tigre: En serio?- dijo impactado

Frida: Si

El Tigre: Entonces...También quieres disculparte por lo de esta tarde?

Frida: QUE? Emmm perdón….yo pensaba otra cosa-

El tigre: Que cosa?

Frida: Nada….solo ignóralo

El Tigre (alzando una ceja): Bueno solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho .se que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado...Pero este se salió de control... y quería saber si me podrías perdonar-

Frida (suspirando): Manny tu eres mi mejor amigo no importa cuantos errores cometas…yo siempre te perdonare –

El Tigre: Frida...En serio aprecio mucho lo que dices y... Para no cometer más errores quisiera saber más de ti…

Frida: ¿Cómo? Si tu ya me conoces bien...Sabes que no oculto nada!

El Tigre: Vamos Frida! Todos tenemos secretos que revelar!-

Frida: Pero En serio no tengo!

El tigre: Si tienes!-

Frida: QUE NO!

El Tigre: Ohhh Claro que si!...-

Frida: QUE NO!

EL Tigre: Déjame adivinar….no quieres decirlo porque te gusta alguien? –dijo sarcástico

Frida: No Manny! Una cosa es que me gustes y otra que no quiera decirlo!

El Tigre: que has dicho? O.O

Frida: Emm nada….no es que halla admitido mis sentimientos ocultos por ti es que…oh sopes!

El tigre (impactado): Frida…no puede ser... ¿acaso te has…..enamorado de mí?-

Frida: QUE? – dijo roja como un tomate, sin querer se había delatado a ella misma sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

El Tigre: Frida….

Frida: S-s-si?-

El Tigre: eso quiere decir que esa vez en la que me besaste…fue por eso?...porque yo te gusto?

Frida: Emmmmm.-

El Tigre: vamos Frida estoy esperando tu respuesta.- Frida solo pudo decir lo más inteligente que le ocurrió...

Frida: JAJAJA Vamos Manny! Yo? Enamorada de ti? Que ridículo!

El tigre: Vamos Frida! Cuanto más hablas, más te delatas! – dijo empezando a poner cara y voz seductora

Frida: Jaja Estas loco! ….Pero buen intento El Tigre….yo jamás me enamoraría de ti….

El Tigre: Entonces por que me sigues sujetando del cuello? – dijo en tono seductor

Frida: Ehh…ohh-

El Tigre: Jeje eso era todo lo que quería escuchar….

Manny empezó a acortar más la distancia que había entre el y su "amiga" , iba cerrando los ojos cada vez que se acercaba peligrosamente cerca a Frida , en cambio ella quería separarse de el , pero un impulso le decía que no lo hiciera , más bien que se quedara ahí, ella también fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco , Manny acerco más el cuerpo de Frida con el de el para que su contacto fuese más intenso, estaban a 10 centímetros de rozar sus labios ,5 centímetros , 1 centímetro hasta que…

-RING! – sonó la campana del dirigible indicando de que ya habían llegado a su destino….

Frida: Creo….que...Mejor...Deberíamos irnos – dijo mirando a su amigo quien solo la miraba con ojos entrecerrados

El Tigre: Emm si...Mejor tal vez luego – dijo con las orejas abajo

Cuando salieron del dirigible…

El Tigre: Que raro! No veo nada al parecer el dirigible nos dejo en el lugar equivocado –

Frida: NO! En serio? – dijo sarcástica

¿? : Hola chicos! Puedo ayudarlos a llegar si quieren…

El Tigre: Porque habríamos de confiar en ti después de lo que nos hiciste!...Casi vuelves a arruinar mi amistad con Frida-

¿?: Emmm si pero al parecer…esa pequeña escenita que tuvieron hace un rato confirma que no arruine su "amistad"-

El Tigre y Frida: Oye! Eso era privado! –

Frida: Bien y como piensas ayudarnos ¿eh? –

¿?: Bueno si aun no lo saben, Django y yo hemos sido aliados desde hace 9 días, y el me revelo cual seria su segunda guarida para que no lo vencieras tan fácil y rápidamente…le gusta ponerle retos a la gente

El Tigre: Y bien?

¿?: Bueno si quieren rescatar a sus padres…Tienen que seguir exactamente lo que YO diga! –

Frida: "SUS" PADRES"?- dijo impactada

¿?: Si Frida...Django también secuestro a tus padres junto con tus hermanas-

Frida: No es posible! –

El Tigre: Con razón de que cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa no había nadie!

Frida: Manny! Tenemos que llegar pronto hacia allá- dijo mientras agitaba fuerte a su amigo

El Tigre: No te preocupes Frida los encontraremos aunque sea lo ultimo que haga ¡TE LO JURO POR MI VIDA QUE LO HAREMOS!

Frida: Gracias! –dijo mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos

El Tigre: Frida...no hay necesidad de llorar!...-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

Frida: Lo se…solo me da alergia de tener un buen amigo como tu!-

El Tigre (sonrojado): Aw Gracias Frida jeje

¿?: Ejem…continuamos?….los dos pueden seguir haciendo eso mas tarde!

El Tigre: Ahhh esta bien…Le daremos una lección a ese esqueleto!

_CONTINUARA…._

**Bien no tengo mucho que decir ahora…pero….**

**No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto mucho lo que escribí :)**

**Bueno dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos/leemos**

**Bye!**

**Pd: Gracias por sus comentarios! Cuídense!**


	9. Hora De Que Despiertes

**Hola Tigre fans!perdón por mi ausencia…pero entenderán como es la prepa y sus trabajos ¿no?**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia =( ….. ¡para poder empezar con mi tercera temporada de El tigre!**

**Bueno….**

**Enjoy it!**

**Traicionada Por el Amor**

Noveno Capitulo : Hora De Que Despiertes

-Ahhh esta bien… ¡Le daremos una lección a ese esqueleto! – dijo El Tigre

-¿Pero Como? – pregunto Frida n_ñ

-De la misma forma en que lo derrotamos la última vez… destruyendo su guitarra – dijo

-Bueno…si sabes bien que el igual volverá ¿cierto? – dijo Frida

-Pero será tiempo suficiente para estar más preparados para su regreso –

-Bueno chicos… ¿vamos o no vamos? … no tengo todo el día – dijo Cuervo

-Si claro todos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo El Tigre en tono sarcástico pero molesto.

-Vamos Manny ¿hasta cuando seguirás enojado conmigo?- dijo Cuervo

-Hasta que resolvamos este asunto además ¿crees que debería volver a confiar en ti después de lo cruel que fuiste con Frida y conmigo? –

-Bueno ahora estoy tratando de remediarlo – dijo a la defensiva - y ¿que es lo que quisiste decirme cuando fuiste a mi guarida?

-Creo que quedo más que claro…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Zoe fue cierto que una vez tuve sentimientos por ti…pero después de lo que me hiciste me estoy dando cuenta de que esos sentimientos no eran para ti-

-O sea que…-

-Si Zoe me he enamorado de alguien más –

-Y de quien ¿se puede saber? –

-Si Manny ¿de quien? – dijo Frida empezando a poner su cara celosa

-Vamos Frida creo que lo paso hace un rato te debió haber dicho la respuesta – Frida solo lo miro moviendo la cabeza como diciendo no

-Bueno te lo volveré a decir todo otra vez…bueno los dos estábamos en el guajolotote gigante y…-

-¡DIRIGIBLE! – se pudo escuchar a lo lejos

-Deberíamos continuar -dijo El Tigre empezando a caminar

-Manny es por el otro lado…- corrigió Cuervo

-Lo se – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-Frida… ¿Él siempre es así? – pregunto Cuervo

-Hay días mejores que otros – dijo Frida empezando a caminar

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Django…*corrección* la otra guarida de Django…Django (obviamente) volvió a reunir a todos los villanos…

-Bien villanos nuestro plan no resulto como yo esperaba, ¿¡pero ustedes que! Solo destrozaron una calle de la ciudad – dijo mientras les enseñaba una foto de la calle.

-Bueno es que los policías nos dijeron que no destruyéramos toda la ciudad y por eso destrozamos esa calle- dijo el Sr Siniestro

-Si.. Una calle…¡UNA CALLE ABANDONADA! – dijo Django estallando

-Pero eso de todas formas no hubiera evitado que El Tigre hubiera ido al rescate ¿o si?- dijo El Oso

-¡SI LO HUBIERA HECHO! – dijo Django – Eso por lo menos hubiera evitado que los Rivera hubieran venido aquí y derrotar a mi ejercito de bandidos y que Frida hubiera sacado ventaja y se hubiera llevado a El Tigre lejos de aquí- dijo Django entre dientes – Bueno al menos tuve tiempo de capturar a los Riveras-

-¡Villano! ¡Cuando mi hijo te encuentre te hará pedazos! – dijo White Panthera encerrado en una jaula junto a Granpapi y María.

-¡Si! ¡Mi nieto es bastante listo y te apuesto que tendrá un brillante plan para sacarnos a todos de aquí! – dijo Granpapi

-Granpapi ¿no olvidaste la vez en que Manny robo dinero de todos los villanos para pagar los daños de la casa?-

-No ¿y eso que tiene? – dijeron Granpapi y María

-Bueno no fue uno de sus mejores planes ni el más brillante –

-Estamos perdidos – dijo Granpapi

Mientras tanto con Manny, Frida y Cuervo….

-Bien ya recorrimos media ruta y no veo la guarida de Django – dijo El Tigre cansado mientras tomaba una botella de agua

-Manny ¿de donde sacaste la botella? – pregunto Frida algo asustada

-La encontré por ahí ¿Por qué? –

-Manny… eso no es agua – y Manny al escuchar esto escupió el agua y la botella

-AGGHH QUE ASCO! De casualidad ¿alguien tiene una menta? –dijo el Tigre mientras ponía su cara de asco

-Toma Manny – dijo Frida dándole una bolsita de mentas – Te doy toda la bolsa…por si acaso -

-Gracias – dijo El Tigre mientras se ponía toda la bolsa en la boca y trago las mentas y dijo aliviado – Mucho mejor

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que te encuentras en el suelo porque….- dijo Cuervo , pero al bajar la mirada –¡Oh miren una moneda! –

-¡No Cuervo No lo hagas! – dijeron Manny y Frida

Pero Cuervo al coger la moneda hizo que el suelo temblara y que se abriera causando que los tres cayeran a un hoyo negro, cayeron y cayeron hasta poder tocar el suelo .

-¡Auch! ¿Que fue eso? – dijo El Tigre sobándose la cabeza

-Creo que fue algo llamado el Cuervo Burro – dijo Frida burlándose de Zoe

-¡NO HABLES SUAREZ! – dijo Cuervo mientras empezaba acelerar el paso sacándole ventaja a Manny y Frida …

-La verdad Manny , Cuervo es aún mas irritante que Zoe –dijo Frida

-Frida…Cuervo es Zoe – corrigió Manny

-Jajaja si lo se – pero de repente se pudo sentir un silencio muy pero muy incomodo…

-Oye Frida lo que paso en el Guajolotote …-

-¡DIRIGIBLE! – se volvió a escuchar a lo lejos

-Como sea - dijo El Tigre – quería comprobar si lo que me dijiste allá fue cierto -

-Manny este no es un buen momento para hablar de eso , tu familia y la mía están en peligro en alguna parte y es lo primero de lo que debemos pensar , tal vez …deberíamos continuar – dijo Frida tratando de caminar rápido y acelerar el paso pero fue detenida por la mano de Manny quien de ahí la jalo directamente hacia él haciendo que Frida lo mire a los ojos .

-Frida escúchame…- pero cuando Manny estaba punto de decir algo Cuervo estaba ahí parada mirando con cara extrañada a la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar.

-Chicos ¿interrumpo algo? Los dos podrán continuar con "sus problemas" apenas terminemos con esto – dijo Cuervo

-¿Acaso no tenemos a un villano que derrotar Manny? – dijo Frida – Escucha se que tal ves , solo tal ves tengas " sentimientos encontrados" pero eras tan despistado que no notabas que estaban y ahora eliges un momento de crisis para por fin encontrarlos – dijo Frida algo molesta

-Pero Frida…¿acaso estas enojada?- dijo Manny

-¿Y crees que no? – dijo Frida

-Pero Frida te juro que yo no sabia de lo que tu sentías por mi-

-Es que yo pensaba que…-

-Ejem oigan chicos…- dijo Cuervo

-Cuervo si no te molesta tu puedes irte adelantando..luego te alcanzamos- dijo Manny mientras empezaba a caminar despacio junto con Frida

-OK como quieran…. Dijo Cuervo para poderse ir

-Es que tu pensabas que…..- dijo Manny

-A ti te gustaba Cuervo o Zoe….no sabia cual de las dos-

-Pero Frida ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Trate pero tu no me veías o estabas muy ocupado con tus cosas de héroes o villanos – dijo Frida empezando a soltar unas lagrimas de los ojos y a bajar su cabeza-

-Oh Frida lamento mucho todo esto y otra vez perdón por lo que te hice en la escuela …sigo sintiéndome un tonto – dijo Manny quien ahora también comenzaba a llorar

-Manny , no hay porque llorar los amigos son asi , tenemos peleas , lamentaciones muchas cosas –

-Pero ahora que te veo me empiezo a dar cuenta de que la chica perfecta para mi , siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos …y tienes razón fui muy despistado al no notarlo …y…se que sonara tonto pero ahora ya no te quiero como una amiga- Frida miraba a su amigo de forma extraña pero sabia lo que iba a decir – te quiero como algo mas y se que tu de alguna forma me quieres de la misma manera –

-Manny yo no se que decir esto es algo raro para mi … espera ….a Manny no le gusta dar discursos cursis – dijo Frida quien empezaba a notar que todo el espacio que tenían ella y "Manny" SE PONIA OSCURO.

-Es increíble que no lo hallas notado Suarez – dijo "Manny" el cual su voz se empezaba a escuchar gruesa y siniestra -

-TU NO ERES MANNY! ENTONCES QUIEN ERES?- dijo Frida asustada por lo que el supuesto Manny se empezaba a convertir en un esqueleto y si …era Django –

-DJANGO! QUE PASA AQUÍ! –grito Frida

-Creo que es hora de que despiertes – dijo Django para darle un puñetazo y noquear a Frida

Pero cuando Frida despertó vio estaba atada a una cama de metal y con un casco en el cerebro y vio que todos los villanos estaban en jaulas y que los Rivera también …pero Frida al bajar la mirada también estaba Manny pero estaba inconsciente , Frida estaba completamente confundida no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí ….pero…..

-Vaya Suarez..que lindos sueños tienes-

-DJANGO QUE HAS HECHO?-

-Bueno dicen que a través de los sueños se saben las debilidades de las personas pero en ti no encontré nada….mas que sueños con Rivera –

-No entiendo nada –

-Bueno en esta pantalla que esta a mi lado se proyectan los sueños de la gente y bueno no encontré tu debilidad pero si encontré con quien sueles soñar – dijo Django con mirada picara

-NO DJANGO! LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES QUE COMO LLEGUE HASTA AQUÍ! –

-Dulzura la verdad es muy simple , solamente todo fue un sueño tuyo –

-Pero eso de que tuve una pelea con Manny…de que estuve a punto de besarlo..

-Eso si no fue un sueño ..pero de que ibas a besar a El Tigre si-

-Pero el sabe de lo que planeas?-

-Si…pero hasta ahora solo recuerda la paliza que…"Adirf" le dio –

-Entonces el no recuerda cuando dije que el me gustaba?

-NO! COMO PUEDE RECORDARLO SI NI SIQUIERA LO VIVIO!- Frida solo bajo su cabeza pensó que por fin Manny la querría mas que una amiga pero todo había sido un sueño , era tan hermoso que parecía real y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar unas lagrimas.

-OWW Suarez no hay necesidad de llorar Rivera simplemente no te quiere solo te quiere como una amiga –

-Django..no se si tengas razón pero te juro…QUE HALLARE LA FORMA DE SACARLOS A TODOS DE AQUÍ SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YO TENGA QUE QUEDARME A LUCHAR CONTIGO Y MORIR EN EL INTENTO! –

-JA! En eso te equivocas Suarez ….Estas atada con un cinturón que son fuertes contra cualquier…-pero Frida solo uso la punta de sus muñequeras para romper el cinturón

-¿Daño? – dijo Django impactado

Frida corrió hacia Django y le quito su guitarra…

-QUE HACES NIÑA! – grito Django

-Quieres tu guitarra Django? ¡PUES BUSCALA! – dijo Frida mientras lanzaba la guitarra lo mas lejos que pudo…tiempo suficiente para sacar a todos de ahí… Se dirigió primero hacia la jaula de los villanos y con sus muñequeras abrió el candado para que salieran de ahí…

-Hermana te debemos una! – dijo El Oso

-No es nada – dijo Frida

-SI! – empezaron a gritar todos

-Bueno pueden ayudarme con…SALIENDO DE AQUÍ! – grito Frida para que los villanos pudieran salir corriendo rápido del lugar, luego Frida se dirigió a la jaula de los Rivera…e hizo lo mismo para liberarlos…

-Frida…- dijeron los Rivera

-Hola a ustedes también – dijo con voz dulce

-Frida creo que te subestimamos – dijo Granpapi

-Si lo se – dijo Frida

-Pero nuestro Manny no – dijo Rodolfo

-¿El esta bien? –dijo Frida al ver a SU Manny inconsciente – en serio no quise lastimarlo

-Esta bien Frida…..¿que propones que hagamos? – dijo María

-Que todos ustedes se vayan lejos de aquí no permitiré que salgan heridos-

-Pero Frida no podrás contra Django el es muy fuerte para ti! – dijo Rodolfo

-OIGAN! QUE YO NO TENGA PODERES NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA INUTIL!- dijo Frida

-Bueno…- empezaron a decir los tres

-Solo llévense a Manny lejos de aquí – y los Rivera iban a empezar a correr pero Frida los detuvo-

-Jeje antes de que se vayan….no le vayan a decir de que el me gusta ¿ok? – dijo Frida sonriendo nerviosa

-Claro…- dijeron los tres con miradas sospechosas, luego salieron del lugar dejando a Frida quien esperaba esa lucha que posiblemente cambiar su forma de ver las cosas

-YA VOLVI! – dijo Django – con su guitarra en la mano – Bien Riveras listos para la …-pero noto que no había nadie –SUAREZ QUE HAS HECHO!

-Lo que se supone que debí hacer desde un principio . – dijo Frida mientras sostenía un bastón , y Django pudo notar que era el bastón que utilizo para convertirla en Adirf , Frida a punto el bastón hacia ella y se disparo cambiando su atuendo a un vestido negro con brillos plateados , zapatos negros , sus googles en espadas filosas y claro sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos y al terminar su transformación se puso en posición de batalla.

-WOW SUAREZ! En verdad luces bonita con ese atuendo!...pero te tengo una mala noticia te recuerdo que este alter-ego que tienes solo querrá destruir a Rivera!-

-NO! DJANGO! AHORA QUE YO TENGO EL BASTON YO DECIDO A QUIEN DESTRUIR!

-Pero…Pero - tartamudeo Django

-Sin peros Django! AHORA YO DOY LAS ORDENES AQUÍ! – dijo Frida

-NI LO SUEÑES SUAREZ! TU NO PODRAS CON ESTO SOLA! ADEMAS A PUESTO A QUE NADIE VENDRA A AYUDARTE!- dijo Django

-POR ESO YO ESTOY AQUÍ! – dijo una silueta negra

-EL TIGRE? – dijo Django

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno yo pensaba en alterar un poco las cosas para ponerlas mas "emocionantes"**

**Espero no les haya molestado =3**

**En fin…..**

**Nos vemos/ leemos =D**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Pd: gracias por sus comentarios ;) los quiero bye! =)**


	10. No Te Dejes Engañar De Nuevo

**Quiero ser rápida asi que no meteré mucho discurso**

**El tigre le pertenece a ya saben quienes… =D**

**Con ustedes la ultima parte de "Traicionada por el Amor"**

**Disfrutad!**

**Traicionada por el Amor**

**Decimo Capitulo: No Te Dejes Engañar De Nuevo**

TU NO PODRAS CON ESTO SOLA! ADEMAS A PUESTO QUE NADIE VENDRA A AYUDARTE!- dijo Django

-POR ESO YO ESTOY AQUÍ! – dijo una silueta negra

-EL TIGRE? – dijo Django

-¿Quién más creías que era Santa Claus? – dijo en tono burlón

-Pero yo creía que estabas inconsciente, creí que habías quedado vulnerable y-

-Para que lo sepas solo recuerdo hasta la discusión que tuve con Frida, luego desperté aquí y no se por qué…., pero tengo muchas ganas de golpearte…-

-¿Así que, no recuerdas nada? ¡Ja! ¿Oíste eso Suarez? No recuerda na-da..-

-¡Eso ya no importa! Como dijo Manny, ¡tengo ganas de golpearte!-dijo alistando sus espadas

-¿Y en serio creen que van a derrotarme con solo desafiarme?¡Pues no han visto nada de Django…..emm….¿cuál era mi apellido?...ahora que lo pienso yo- pero no pudo terminar, ya que El tigre le dio una patada que lo llevo al filo de la plataforma **( imagínense el escenario del Bueno , el malo y El Tigre**).

-En serio… ustedes no quieren que entre a la lava – dijo con una mirada maliciosa

-¿O..si queremos? – dijeron los dos y dicho esto lo empujaron y Django cayó a la lava.

-Bueno creo que lo logramos amiga...-dijo Manny

-Así parece, se lo merece por habernos desafiado junto con Cuervo-dijo Frida

-Cierto, un momento….la última vez que tire a Django a la lava, el….-

-Oh no!- dijo Frida mientras se asomaba a ver la lava…- se podía ver que la lava hacia burbujas y de repente una parte de ella salió disparada como un heirser ( o como se escriba)

-¡He vuelto!- dijo Django con sus manos de lava mientras reía maléficamente.

Mientras tanto, Cuervo estaba escondida entre uno de los escombros, mirando como Manny y Frida estaban atemorizados por el esqueleto, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ya que ella también contribuyo a que los dos amigos se enemistaran. Por una parte se sentía feliz porque de alguna forma pudo vengarse de Frida; no podía creerlo ¡se sentía mal por Frida, su archienemiga!. Pero el sentimiento de culpa, hacia que le revolviese el estomago.

-Ay no puede ser! Yo? Preocupada por Suarez?- dijo cuervo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza- Pero lo que hice estuvo muy bajo , hasta para un villano; no quería que salieran lastimados de esta forma, debo solucionarlo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras tanto, con Django….

-Ja ja! Habia olvidado lo genial que se siente la lava en mis manos, que te parece si revivimos los viejos tiempos, eh compadre?- dijo Django

-No te mereces llamarme asi! Tal vez en el principio fuimos amigos, pero tu solo estabas usándome, eso no es amistad – dijo Manny

( Django solo sonrio)

-Pero tal vez te haga el honor de pelear de nuevo contigo… "excompadre"- dijo Manny y vio como Frida se escondía tras una roca, pareciendo tener miedo.

-Aww pobre Suarez! Volvio a ser la pequeña bebita que se esconde y deja que el gatito rasguñe las cosas por ella!- dijo Django en tono burlon

-No me llames gatito! – dijo Manny

-No me llames bebita! – dijo Frida mientras sacaba una pequeña parte de su cabecita

En eso, Frida recordó que al destruir su guitarra , también desaparecería Django, pero necesitaba más poder asi que recurrió a la ayuda de su otra identidad ( no es Adirf ).

-Manny lanzame tu cinturón! – grito Frida – se como detener a Django.

-Que? Pero por que? – dijo Manny confundido

-Tu solo confía en mi! – dijo la peliazul

-Emm no lo se…- dijo el felino

-Se que ya no me consideras tu amiga pero debes confiar en mi, por el bien de nuestras familias! Dame tu cinturón!

-Si te considero mi amiga!Todo fue un malentendido, no debi hacerte daño física ni emocionalmente, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que planeaban Cuervo y Django desde el principio no estaríamos en este gran problema!

-Manny?…-dijo Frida

-Si?-

-DAME TU CINTURON!-

En eso Manny le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad para luego lanzarle su cinturón, Frida lo tomo en el aire , se lo engancho a su cintura, giro la hebilla y pudo convertirse en…

-LA TIGRESA!- dijo

-Vaya Suarez te ves mas bonita en ese traje!- dijo Django

-Cierra la boca esqueleto anoréxico!- dijo Frida

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- dijo el esqueleto

-No importa! Tengo estas garras!- dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

-Me da igual porque yo tengo a mi ejercito conmigo y tu….estas sola , porque tuviste la genial idea de pedirle a ese perdedor su cinturón!-

-No exactamente….-dijo una voz detrás de el y al voltear era…..El tigre? Django no pudo procesar mas porque antes de balbucear el tigre le dio un puñetazo en su cara esquelética…

-P-p-p-pero como es posible?- dijo django

-Si hubiésemos sido compadres, te habría contado que tengo un cinturón extra…-dijo en pose triunfante

-JA! Pues no me importa! Bandidos..ATAQUEN!

…

-ATAQUEN!

…..

-Dije ATAQUEN!- dijo desesperado – Que pasa? – miro a un costado y vio que los Rivera los habían derrotado..

-Pero como es posible?! Ustedes estaban atrapados?! Como puede se-

-Hola Djangi Wanyi! – dijo una silueta femenina

-Cuervo! Como pudiste?! Crei que estábamos juntos en esto! Teniamos un trato!-

-Si..pues el trato ya expiro!- dijo mientras se acercaba a Manny y Frida quienes tenían a Django acorralado

-Puedo unírmeles chicos?- dijo cuervo

Los dos amigos solo la miraron pensativos.

-Podemos confiar en ti? – dijo Frida

-Solo por esta vez…- dijo maliciosa

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Manny

Frida lo miro con desden.

-Tranquila Frida "solo por esta vez" y volveremos a odiarnos con ella-

-Trato!- dijo sonriente

-Esperen que están haciendo?- dijo Django confundido mientras veía a los tres amienemigos correr hacia una de las paredes, correr sobre ellas y formar una enorme esfera fosforescente

-Que es eso?-dijo Django- No se desharán de mi! – dijo mientras alistaba sus manos de lava listo para disparar.

-Listas?- dijo Manny

-Listas! – dijeron las dos chicas

-Este es el…armadillo giratorio triple!- y esa enorme esfera que formaron los tres se volvió un enorme rayo que rápidamente se dirigía a Django.

- No! No lo harán!- y al decir esto Django también disparo su lava

Y cuando los dos poderes chocaron, parecía que ambos tendrían la misma fuerza pero entonces…

-No lograran vencerme!- en eso Django sintió que algo le hacia cosquillas por su espalda- pero que? No! No no no no ja ja ja basta basta no no ja ja- y finalmente por obvias razones Django debilito su rayo de lava y se hizo vulnerable ante el armadillo giratorio, el cual pudo vencerlo fácilmente lanzándolo muy afuera de la atmosfera.

De repente los tres chicos quedaron incoscientes destranformados en el piso, para que luego su familia vaya a socorrerlos.

-Manny! Mi'jo Estas bien?!- pregunto su padre

-Si papa estoy bien…. Aunque me he sentido mejor –dijo Manny- espera y Frida?- volteo y vio que Frida había quedado al ras de la plataforma como tambaleando para caer a la lava- FRIDA!

Entonces cuando Manny pudo llegar a ella..

-Frida?-

-M-manny?- dijo la peliazul con los ojos entrecerrados

-Oh gracias! Estas bien!-

-Manny yo lo siento nunca debi-

-No! Espera! Yo debo disculparme si te hubiera creido desde el principio yo-

-Hola chicos!-

-SARTANA?!- dijeron todos

-Si saben quien soy no tienen que exclamar mi nombre! Bueno estoy aquí para felicitarlos a todos ustedes por haber vencido finalmente a mi nieto Django..

-Que?! O sea tu no querías que la ciudad Milagro fuera destruida?- pregunto Manny

-Si…pero destruida por mi!- dijo Sartana

-Solo por eso viniste hasta aquí?- dijo Maria

-Emm no, debido a que ustedes encontraron esta segunda guarida gracias al plan de Django me "lamenta" informar que tendre que borrar todos estos acontecimientos de sus mentes.

-QUE?!- dijeron todos

-Sartana no estoy de acuerdo con este plan tuyo solo nos quieres borrar la memoria porque conocemos la dirección de tu guarida?- dijo Manny molesto

-…Si- dijo

-No lo se esto esta mal- dijo Manny

-Si.. no parece correcto –

-Si quieren junto con ustedes borrare la memoria de Chakal para que olvide su detención – dijo la esquelto

-Me parece bien!- dijo Manny

-Acepto! – dijo Frida

-Bien les borrare a todos sus memorias….excepto a Cuervo, ya que Django esta fuera de este planeta creo me servirías muy bien de discipula pequeña, tienes mucho potencial para ser mi sucesora…

-Que? Pero o sea yo sere la única que recordara esta pesadilla?!- dijo cuervo

-Olvidaran también que descubrieron tu otra identidad-

-Correcto!Acepto!- dijo gustosa y se puso al lado de Sartana

-Oye Zoe…- dijo Manny

-Si?- dijo

-Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo sonriente

-No hay de que, lo bueno es que olvidaran que fui amable con ustedes una vez-

-Bueno con algo se inicia….muy bien Sartana estamos listos- dijo Manny

-Bien! Los mas altos para atrás solo necesito afinar unas cuerdas y todo estará listo! – dijo Sartana

-Emm Manny perdón por la pelea de esta tarde…- dijo Frida algo triste

-Frida.. ya te dije que todo fue un malentendido y seguimos siendo amigos no?-

-Si creo que si..- dijo la peliazul

-Ademas nos quedan mas peleas verdad?- dijo sonriente y con sus ojos semiabiertos

-Si- dijo un poco sonrojada

-Muy bien listo! – dijo Sartana mientras preparaba su guitarra para disparar- en 3 , 2, 1 y-

-Espera Sartana!- interrumpio Frida

-Si?-

-Entonces estas segura que ninguno recordara ningún acontecimiento de esta semana?- pregunto la peliazul

-Nada de nada-

-Genial!- dijo Frida para después tomar a Manny de los hombros y darle un tierno beso en los labios, al separarse Manny estaba totalmente confundido por el repentino beso pero no lo suficiente como para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y decir…

-Wow! Frida! O sea que tu todo este tiempo estuvist- pero fue interrumpido por Frida al decir…

-Toca Sartana!- dijo Frida mas sonriente que nunca y Manny al darse cuenta cuenta de esto dice desesperado..

-No no! Espera Sartana yo no quie- pero fue interrumpido por el flash de la guitarra de Sartana quien les disparo a todos borrándoles por completo los recuerdos de esa aventura..

Al dia siguiente….

-Oh Manny! Aun no puedo creer que tengamos detención y tengamos que limpiar la escuela como castigo! – dijo Frida

-Esto es muy injusto! Aunque siento un deja-vu por todo esto- dijo Manny

-Yo también! Auqnue si sabemos que no es la primera vez que somos castigados- dijo Frida

-Si es cierto! Menos mal solo somos tu y yo contra la mugre de la escuela!- dijo mientras los dos barrian un salón de la escuela, pero en eso Chakal entra por la puerta..

-Hola niños!…..Gozando de su castigo? – dijo Chakal, los dos amigos solo lo miraron con odio – En fin, como limpiar la escuela es mucho trabajo para dos personas creo que les vendría muy bien algo de ayuda extra

-Disculpe? – dijo Frida

-Un chico nuevo en la escuela se ofrecio muy amablemente a ayudarlos-dijo- se los presento

-Hola mi nombre es Djangelo espero serles de ayuda en estas labores que requieren de mucha responsabilidad-

-Muy bien.. los dejo para que se conozcan- dijo Chakal para luego salir de escena

-Entonces eres el nuevo? – dijo Frida

-Si! Y déjame decirte que creo que eres la niña mas bonita que he conocido jamas!- dijo muy caballeroso dándole un beso en la mano

-Oh! Pues gracias hehe!- dijo sonrojada por tal cumplido

-Oye no te pases!- dijo Manny algo molesto

-Ohh tu debes ser El Tigre! muchos hablan de ti!- dijo emocionado

-Guardate tus cumplidos para otro!- dijo mas molesto

-Lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte…-dijo algo arrepentido

-Jajaja hazte el gracioso nomas! – dijo Manny

-Calmate Manny! El solo intenta ser amable- dijo Frida para tratar de calmarlo

-Lo siento creo que mejor ire a limpiar el otro salón- dijo el muchacho nuevo mientras salia

-Vamos Manny dale una oportunidad- dijo Frida con ojos de perro triste

-Ashh esta bien pero si se pone odioso yo me largare!- dijo

-Bien! Entonces vamos a acompañarlo! – dijo Frida

Entraron al salón donde estaba Djangelo y dijeron..

-Lo siento Djangelo! Podemos acompañarte? Se que ser nuevo no es fácil pero nosotros te acompañaremos- dijo Frida

-En serio quieren ser mis amigos?- dijo el chico

-Si! Y para probarlo te invitaremos una soda ahora mismo! Vienes? – dijo Frida

-Claro! Por supuesto!- dijo mientras caminaba detrás de los dos amigos

-Bien! Entonces vamos! – dijo Frida

Mientras Manny y Frida caminaban con Djangelo detrás de ellos por el pasillo el solo puso una cara maliciosa diciendo: "Fase 1 de ganarme su confianza, completa!"

-Dijiste algo Djangelo?- dijo Frida

-Yo? No…debe ser tu imaginación – dijo sonriente

-Ahh bueno- dijo Frida entre risas mientras continuaba caminando pero Manny se le quedo viendo al chico Djangelo.

-Se que seremos buenos compadres! – dijo Djangelo, Manny solo le hizo una seña de " Te estoy vigilando" y continuo caminando.

Djangelo solo se limito a volver a su risa maliciosa y retomar su caminata para luego…bueno ustedes ya saben que sigue Muajajaja!

**Fin?**

**Quien será el próximo Traicionado por el Amor? Jijiji =P**

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia de verdad se los agradezco! Lamento informar que ya no estoy en el fandom de esta serie por decisión propia espero lo entiendan, solo quise terminar la historia porque no me gusta dejar mis proyectos incompletos eso es todo aunque si disfrute escribir esta ultima parte! YAY! =D**

**Pero podrán saber mas de mi aquí -**

**Nos vemos/leemos!**

**Bye!**


End file.
